Alien l'une à l'autre (Trad' de Alien to each other de saya4haji)
by L.A.Adeline B
Summary: TRAD'. Lena et Kara sont ensemble depuis 3 mois mais n'ont encore rien fait. Lena touche les pieds de Kara et elle découvre ce qu'elle avait une peu oublié. Kara est une ALIEN, avec une anatomie extraterrestre. Du banal au radicalement différent, Lena va explorer l'anatomie de Kara et découvrir la vraie raison pour laquelle Kara veut aller si doucement. PLET
1. Exploration

Alien l'une à l'autre

Auteur : saya4haji

Traductrice : moi

* * *

Traduction de _Alien to each other_ de saya4haji

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction. Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site. Ceci est un one-shot.

 **()()()()()()**

 **Note de saya4haji** **: Cette histoire est née de ma lecture de nombreuses fanfictions d'anatomie/biologie extraterrestre. Kara est une extraterrestre et bien qu'elle semble humaine, il doit y avoir des différences anatomiques. Je veux dire par là que, plus que les parties génitales de Kara, il doit avoir d'autres différences. C'était ma tentative de rendre hommage à ces histoires, mais aussi d'élargir les différences de Kara vis-à-vis de la biologie humaine, ne pas seulement s'intéresser aux organes reproducteurs.**

 **()()()()()()**

Une petite voix dans la tête de Lena nota que Kara avait un goût sucré. Toujours sucré. Peut-être était-ce le résultat de toute la malbouffe et des pâtisseries que Kara semblait engloutir quotidiennement, mais Lena aimait ça. Il y avait quelque chose de particulièrement poétique dans le fait que les baisers de Kara avaient un goût sucré, comme si l'univers savait que faire en sorte que cette incarnation du soleil ait autre chose qu'un goût merveilleux serait un blasphème. Même Lena, une obsédée de la diététique, était accro au goût des baisers de Kara.

Lena aimait sortir avec sa petite amie ... petite amie ! Le mot donnait encore des papillons à Lena presque trois mois après leur premier baiser. Kara lui annonçant être SuperGirl avait été pour Lena, la pire des trahisons. L'esprit de Lena avait cherché à repenser chaque interaction qu'elle avait eu ave la Super.

Kara avait-elle été son amie ou une Super surveillant une Luthor ? Dans sa colère, elle avait jeté Kara hors de son bureau. Cette nuit-là, elle passa en revue toutes les moments qu'elles avaient eus, essayant de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière chaque sourire et acte de confiance entre elle et Kara. Pourtant, découvrir que quelqu'un l'avait utilisée, lui mentait n'était pas une expérience nouvelle, alors Lena ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi elle était si bouleversée, se sentait tellement trahie, et ensuite ça la frappait : elle était blessée parce qu'elle été tombée amoureuse de sa meilleure amie.

La révélation avait envoyé Lena dans une chute libre d'auto-récrimination et de colère. Elle était tellement idiote, elle aimait toujours les gens qui la trahissaient. Lillian, Lex, Rhea et maintenant Kara. Se tournant vers une bouteille pour combattre son désespoir, Lena était en train d'ouvrir une très belle bouteille de scotch quand Kara atterrit sur son balcon en tenue de SuperGirl. Kara avait essayé d'expliquer qu'elle avait gardé son secret non pas parce qu'elle était un Luthor, mais pour protéger Lena et parce qu'elle aimait que Lena la traite comme juste Kara. Lena avait voulu la croire, avait tant voulu la croire et dans sa stupeur ivre, elle avait embrassé Kara. Elle l'embrassa négligemment et maladivement, et elle fut embrassée avec la même ferveur en retour.

Cela avait été le début, et de ce début le plus improbable avait jailli un amour et une relation que Lena pouvait à peine croire réelle. Kara l'aimait, la traitait avec la plus grande tendresse et le plus grand soin. Kara avait tenu tête à ses amis pour elle et lui faisait ressentir des choses qui permettait à Lena de penser que les Luthor n'étaient ni des incapables, ni indignes d'être aimée.

De retour au présent, Lena avait besoin de respirer mais elle ne voulait pas que le baiser se termine. Elle était presque jalouse des pouvoirs de Kara qui semblait lui permettre de l'embrasser sans jamais avoir besoin d'air… pour Lena c'était toujours une question de fierté mal placée que de réussir à laisser Kara haletant de passion après une séance de préliminaire. Glissant ses mains des cheveux de Kara pour les reposer sur les hanches de la jeune fille, et avec un gémissement de réticence, elle se retira du baiser. Lena ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer, son entre-jambe se frottant à Kara, puisque Lena chevauchait les genoux de Kara sur le canapé. Regardant Kara, ses pupilles dilatées, ses lèvres rougies d'avoir été embrassée et ses cheveux en désordre, Lena ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson possessif. Elle était une Luthor avec une Super à sa merci. L'être le plus puissant de la planète était essoufflé par un regard affamé. Lena adorait Kara et, malgré ses meilleures intentions, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être ce qu'elle était, et le sentiment de puissance que lui donnait Kara quand elle se soumettait et gémissait sous ses caresses était le plus puissant aphrodisiaque qu'elle ait jamais connu. Lena eut l'amusante pensée de dire à Lex qu'elle avait accompli ce qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire, une Super à sa merci, avec un simple baiser. Le fait était cependant que c'était à double sens et Kara possédait Lena exactement de la même manière.

Lena se débattit pour ramener sa respiration sous son contrôle et murmura sans y réfléchir, « **Tu es si belle** », à Kara qui rougit légèrement et esquiva son regard. Embarrassée par son aveu romantique mais voulant que Kara sache qu'elle le pensait avec tout son être, elle inclina doucement vers le bas le menton de Kara de la main droite, sa gauche effleurant le flanc merveilleusement tonique de Kara et ses abdominaux qui n'étaient couverts que d'une fine blouse.

Lena se pencha en avant et planta un baiser doux et chaste contre les lèvres de Kara, puis lui murmura à l'oreille : « **Tu es belle, et je t'aime** », avant que Kara ne se relève et n'attrape de nouveau ses lèvres dans une caresse plus passionnée. Les mains de Kara avaient été posées placidement sur le dos de Lena mais maintenant elles étaient sur le haut des côtes de Lena pour caresser doucement sous ses seins, le dos de la main de sa petite-amie caressant le mamelon douloureusement excité de Lena à travers la chemise d'affaires rigide qu'elle portait.

Lena, déjà excitée par la précédente séance de baiser, s'avança contre la main de Kara et siffla, « **Oh, ouii !** » Alors qu'elle se faufilait plus fermement, plus durement contre les genoux de Kara. La friction était si bonne mais n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'elle désirait ardemment. Sous ses lèvres et ses mains, Lena sentit le changement tandis que Kara se tendait légèrement et semblait éloigner son ventre loin de Lena.

Lena maudit son manque de contrôle. Kara avait été honnête dès le début, elle n'avait jamais été avec un humain ou une femme auparavant et en fait Mon-el (l'homme-enfant indigne et puéril) avait été son premier amant. Lena avait juré qu'elle irait un rythme de Kara, ferait tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour se sentir à l'aise, mais son corps trahissait son besoin. Lena n'était pas un adolescent en rut, elle pouvait se contrôler. Elle ne ferait pas peur à Kara ni ne la ferait se sentir sous pression. Lena aimait Kara et était là pour le long terme, pour une vraie et longue relation, peu importe avec quelle lenteur Kara voulait bouger, elle en valait la peine.

 **-Je suis désolée,** chuchota Lena alors qu'elle recula avec de doux baisers et elle se dégagea de Kara, s'effondrant à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Kara fit un petit sourire alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa respiration et rougissait plus profondément.

 **-Non, je suis désolée,** commença-t-elle, **Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je laissais ma force glisser, et jusqu'à ce que je sois habitué à partager ces sensations avec toi, je dois être si, si prudente.**

Kara regarda Lena d'un air implorant et sa main droite se posa doucement sur la joue de Lena, berçant son visage comme la plus précieuse de porcelaine.  
 **-Je sais chérie, et tout va bien, nous allons aller à ton rythme** , murmura Lena, se déplaçant légèrement sur le canapé et croisant les jambes pour essayer d'étouffer le besoin brûlant qui se trouvait là.

Kara fronça un peu les sourcils et commença à divaguer alors que sa voix prenait un ton hésitant et conscient.

 **-Je sais que ça doit être frustrant, si tu sortais avec quelqu'un de normal…**  
Lena coupa Kara avec un baiser. Il s'était avéré qu'embrasser Kara était sa méthode préférée et la plus efficace pour arrêter les monologues nerveux de sa petite-amie.

 **-Si je sortais avec quelqu'un de « normal », ils seraient avec moi juste pour mon nom, mon argent ou mon corps chaud** , plaisanta Lena avec un regard affectueux. Kara sourit doucement et Lena laissa son visage refléter la profondeur de ses sentiments. Quelque chose qu'elle avait appris, à travers des leçons difficiles en tant que Luthor, à ne jamais faire. **Je sors avec toi, Kara, parce que tu es la seule personne qui me fait ressentir ça, comme si je valais quelque chose. Comme si j'étais adorée, aimée et comme si j'étais moralement juste. Quand tu m'embrasses, je ressens plus de passion et de véritable amour que toute autre interaction physique que je n'ai jamais eue. Tu es parfait Kara et nous bougerons aussi lentement que nécessaire. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire ... ou que tu ne puisses pas faire qui me chasserait. Je t'aime.**

Le sourire de Kara était larmoyant alors que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

 **-Tu veux dire que Lena, peu importe quoi, tu vas toujours vouloir de moi ?**

Lena regarda dans ces magnifiques lacs bleus et vit une hésitation, une profonde inquiétude et un sérieux qui la troublèrent. La question de Kara contenait des profondeurs et des conséquences qu'elle ne pouvait saisir et, pendant un bref instant, la pensée que Kara lui cachait un autre secret terrifia Lena. Pourtant, y avait-il quelque chose que Kara pouvait dire que Lena ne pardonnerait pas ? Quel prix était-elle prête à payer pour garder Kara ?

Lena aimait Kara au-delà des mots et de la raison. Kara était la seule personne de qui elle pouvait dire qu'elle avait confiance, sans hésitation. Y avait-il quelque chose que Kara pouvait faire ou dire qui aurait pour conséquence que Lena se détourne d'elle ? La réponse était d'une simplicité terrifiante : Non.

Avec un souffle régulier, Lena chuchota.

 **-Peu importe quoi.**  
Kara la serra dans ses bras, presque trop serrée mais Lena savoura la chaleur et attendit patiemment que les larmes de Kara s'arrêtent. Quand Kara se détendit enfin dans ses bras, Lena demanda.

 **-Est-ce qu'on va se changer et regarder ce film, Maléfique, que tu voulais que je voie ?**

Kara s'échappa de Lena avec un petit cri de joie.

 **-Oh oui, tu vas adorer, Lee-Lee, c'est génial, je vais me changer dans la salle de bain, tu peux utiliser ma chambre**.

À la vitesse supérieure, Kara se précipita.

Lena resta figée un instant, « Lee-Lee ». Lena n'avait jamais eu de nom familier ou de terme d'affection avant. Elle avait toujours trouvé la notion écœurante, mais en entendant le nom des lèvres de Kara comme une caresse, un nom privé, rien que pour eux ... ça la faisait se sentir aimée.

Avec un sourire ridiculement heureux sur le visage, Lena se leva pour aller chercher son sac de voyage et se changer en un pyjama confortable mais modeste qu'elle avait apporté.  
Le film était en route depuis une heure, Kara se blottissait dans une couverture appuyée sur un bras du canapé et ses pieds nus se frottaient l'un contre l'autre. Lena tendit la main pour tapoter le pied de Kara et lui indiquer qu'elle pouvait poser ses pieds sur les genoux de Lena.

Une sorte d'hésitation passa dans les yeux de Kara et elle jeta un regard de ses pieds sur les genoux de Lena comme si elle pesait les dangers que pouvait impliquer le désamorçage une bombe nucléaire, plutôt que le fait de s'étirer et de poser ses pieds sur les genoux de sa petite amie.

Lena masqua sa confusion et lui tapota à nouveau le genou.  
En la regardant prudemment, Kara s'étira et posa ses pieds sur les genoux de Lena. Quand Len posa ses mains chaudes sur les pieds de Kara, elle sembla tressaillir légèrement.  
Lena ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'elle avait fait pour rendre Kara si hésitante à son contact ?

Kara la regarda avec précaution et avec un dernier regard suppliant d'inquiétude et d'espoir, elle sembla forcer son regard vers la télévision. Lena examina Kara, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui causait de l'inquiétude et pourquoi, malgré le fait de regarder le film, Kara la fixait aveuglément, son corps tenant une légère tension comme s'il attendait un coup.

Lena était perdue et tournant le regard vers la télé avec les sourcils froncés, elle commença à essayer de prendre du recul sur ses actions pour voir ce qui avait causé la tension de Kara.

Lena commença à frotter et à caresser les pieds de Kara. Lena blâmerait plus tard le fait qu'il lui avait fallu si longtemps pour remarquer qu'elle s'inquiétait du comportement étrange de Kara.  
Sous ses mains, Lena massait les pieds de Kara, mais quelque chose lui parut… étrange.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bas, Lena vit les jolis pieds embrassés par le soleil, avec des orteils mignons et des ongles peints en rose posés sur ses genoux et entourés de ses mains. Lena, la scientifique pris la place de la petite-amie, et son emprise sur le pied de Kara, d'une tendre caresse se transforma en une exploration plus clinique. Le pied de Kara était ... différent.

La peau était chaude et malgré qu'elle soit à l'épreuve des balles, elle semblait aussi souple et douce que le reste d'elle, mais les os en dessous étaient étranges. Là où Lena attendait des métatarses, elle sentait plutôt un os solide et là où il devait y avoir une arche, il y avait un morceau de cartilage spongieux. Les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent et elle leva le pied pour l'inspecter. Extérieurement, il semblait humain mais la structure osseuse interne et les muscles étaient tous différents, tous aliens.

Regardant Kara avec des yeux curieux, Lena rencontra le regard inquiet de sa petite amie. Kara semblait attendre une réaction, du dégoût ? de l'horreur ? L'inconfort typique de Luthor à trouver quelque chose de différent acceptable ?

Lena était curieuse. Son côté scientifique. C'était inquiétant d'avoir ses attentes tournées dans leur tête, mais pas quelque chose pour lequel elle pousserait Kara.

Lena commença à comprendre l'importance de cet acte et l'hésitation de Kara à poser ses pieds sur les genoux de Lena. C'était un acte de confiance, car Kara offrit à Lena une preuve tangible de son aliénabilité. Quelque chose qu'elle avait caché toute sa vie. Kara avait l'air si humaine, mais elle venait d'une espèce alien avancée. Bien sûr, il y avait des différences anatomiques.

L'intelligence géniale de Lena prit en compte l'importance de ce moment et de ses implications. Kara faisait vraiment confiance à Lena avec qui elle sortait, donc sa manière de réagir était cruciale. Et si la structure du pied de Kara était différente, qu'est-ce qu'elle ne savait pas d'autre sur le corps de sa petite amie ?

Pour la première fois, Lena regrettait avoir détruit les recherches de son frère sur les Kryptonniens.  
 **-Tes pieds sont différents** , déclara Lena. Immédiatement, elle voulut se gifler. Son ton factuel et sa déclaration brutale n'étaient pas la façon dont elle voulait aborder cette question.

Kara allait retirer ses pieds mais Lena les serra plus fort et commença à les masser plus fermement. Kara cessa son retrait et pencha la tête sur le côté comme un chien retriever doré et curieux, essayant de comprendre la réaction de Lena.

 **-Je suis un extraterrestre ?** avait répondu Kara dans un « **mmff'** » et un ton sarcastique, essayant de mettre la lumière sur la situation.

Lena l'accompagna dans son sarcasme et, tandis qu'elle massait les pieds de Kara, elle haussa un sourcil et rétorqua sèchement :

 **-Sans déconner, Miss Danvers !** Kara sourit au ton taquin, son corps semblant se détendre vraiment et entièrement cette fois.

 **-Oui, il est de notoriété publique que je ne suis pas de ce monde** , chanta Kara gaiement, mais en devenant plus sérieuse, elle chuchota à Lena, **Mon corps est différent de plusieurs façons.**

Kara regardait Lena avec un espoir et une hésitation retenus. Lena sourit à nouveau et essaya de mettre en lumière les implications de cette déclaration.

- **Soyez bien aimable de m'en dire plus, Miss Danvers, ma curiosité scientifique innée a atteint son apogée** , déclara Lena.

Kara sourit d'un sourire de 1000 mégawatt en prenant cela comme l'ouverture qu'elle avait recherchée et une réaction positive à son aliénation.  
 **-Et bien...,** commença Kara, **les Kryptonniens en tant qu'espèce sont beaucoup plus âgés que les humains, donc nous avons eu plus de temps pour développer différentes adaptations et nos scientifiques ont utilisé la matrice pour bricoler le génome Kryptonnien de plusieurs façons. Nos pieds sont un mélange des deux. Les pieds humains ont 26 os, tous fragiles et susceptibles d'être endommagés. Métatarsiens enclins aux fractures. Orteils enclins à se casser. Arches sujettes à la chute et une foule d'autres problèmes, qi sont apparues à partir du moment où vous avez évolué des pieds préhenseurs des primates aux pas de marche en position debout. Les Kryptonniens n'ont que 12 os dans leurs pieds, deux par orteil et un gros os solide relié à la cheville. L'arc est fait de deux arcs de cartilage qui forment un motif qui frappe plus efficace le sol quand on marche.**

Pendant que Kara se promenait et discutait des différences de ses pieds, Lena massait la partie du corps en question.

 **-Fascinant,** murmura Lena.

Le silence s'installa entre eux et Lena posa la question qui tournait dans son esprit depuis qu'elle venait d'accepter consciemment que l'apparence humaine de Kara dissimulait une biologie extraterrestre.  
 **-Est-ce la vraie raison pour laquelle tu m'as retenue… physiquement ?** demanda Lena.

Le sourire de Kara se figea et elle répondit avec hésitation :

 **-J'ai vraiment besoin de bouger lentement pour m'habituer à la sensation d'être avec toi et de contrôler mes pouvoirs, mais ... mais oui, une partie de mon hésitation a aussi été de trouver comment t'expliquer que je ne suis pas physiquement ... ce que tu attendes.** Lena ne put s'empêcher ses yeux de parcourir Kara, cataloguant sa silhouette athlétique. Ses yeux atterrirent sur les genoux de Kara où ses mains se tripotaient elles-mêmes. Lena n'avait jamais rien vu ... de différent là ou rien senti. Lena ne put s'empêcher de laisser libre cours à son imagination avec des images de ce qui pourrait être sous son pyjama. Les sourcils de Lena se plissèrent avant qu'elle ne puisse cacher son expression, elle réalisa que Kara avait remarqué sa pré grimaça et ramena ses pieds contre sa poitrine, se recroquevillant projectivement. Sous ses longs cils, Kara dit d'une voix hésitante. **Je n'ai pas fait l'amour avant Mon-El parce que, lui puisqu'il était de Daxam, il connaissait mon anatomie, je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'en parler à quelqu'un. Avec James, nous nous sommes à peine embrassés et je rompu. Il est un tel mâle alpha que je savais qu'il serait paniqué au mieux par la réalité de mon alién-ité. Je me suis illusionnée jusque-là que ça pourrait marcher... Je savais que j'allais devoir te le dire Lena, mais j'aime tellement être avec toi, je ne voulais pas risquer ... Je ne voulais pas que ça finisse ... que tu sois dégoûtée par ...**

C'était aussi loin que Kara pu parler avant que Lena ne soit de l'autre côté du canapé, enveloppant Kara dans ses bras.

 **-Oh Kara !** Murmura Lena.

 **-Tu es si belle et tu pourrais avoir n'importe qui, et les humains sont si étranges au sujet du sexe et de l'image du corps que je ne savais pas si... Je ne sais pas si tu me voudras encore quand tu sauras,** sanglota Kara.

 **-Chut, Kara, chut !** Lena murmura des mots doux, essayant de calmer ses larmes et son anxiété.

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Lena s'attendait. Elle pensait que la partie la plus embarrassante de sa relation Kara était son manque d'expérience et son innocence avec les femmes. Lena avait été préparée à guider Kara à travers cette découverte de soi, mais maintenant il semblait qu'elle aussi était aussi inexpérimentée. Lena avait inconsciemment caché la réalité, oubliant que sous l'apparence humaine de Kara, elle était une extraterrestre. Elle maudit son idiotie et fustigea son soi-disant génie.

Quand Kara se fut calmée, Lena se recula et lui caressa la joue, traînant délicatement son doigt sur son cou, sur sa clavicule et le long de son bras pour entrelacer leurs doigts.

Levant leurs mains jointes, Lena regarda les yeux inquiets de Kara.

 **-Dis-moi Kara, dis-moi tout, je veux tout savoir sur tes pieds très évolués, moins délicats, et avec moins d'os, je veux savoir comment tes beaux yeux sont capables de tirer de la chaleur, je veux même savoir si tu caches une queue sous tes larges pantalons et des cardigans baggy.**

Lena sourit à Kara mais soupira intérieurement de soulagement lorsque Kara gloussa à cette idée folle et secoua la tête.

 **-Non, Lena, pas de queues,** dit Kara avec soulagement et humour.

Lena embrassa à nouveau leurs mains jointes et posa sa main libre sur le visage de Kara, et sur un ton sincère et sérieux.

 **-Je veux connaître l'intime et le banal, Kara, je veux tout savoir pour que je puisse tous aimer de toi.**

Kara renifla et sourit, puis avec un ravissement évident, elle lâcha.

 **-Je n'ai pas de canines.**  
Lena cligna des yeux, la banalité, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les belles dents de Kara et Kara avait un beau sourire, toutes les dents bien soignées, les molaires et les incisives délicates, mais pas de canines évidentes.

 **-J'ai supposé que tu avais eu les dents couvertes comme moi,** admit Lena avec une inclinaison curieuse de la tête. Sa main se détendit dans celle de Kara pour se retourner sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle examinait le sourire de sa copine.  
 **-Nop !** Dit Kara en faisant éclater le p et en secouant la tête de façon spectaculaire. **L'atmosphère de Krypton était tellement polluée que nous n'avions plus d'agriculture traditionnelle depuis des générations, nous cultivions notre nourriture dans des baies hydroponiques géantes où des robots de type Kalex travaillaient ... En tant que peuple, nous avons cessé de manger de la viande naturelle il y a plus de 500 ans. Nous avons cultivé de la « viande » dans les laboratoires pour compléter notre alimentation mais nous avons principalement mangé des plantes à haute teneur en protéines. Nous n'avions pas besoin de canines, alors elles se sont progressivement réduites en taille et la matrice a poussé notre évolution. Elles sont devenues une caractéristique récessive, un retour qui est apparu dans des Maisons moins civilisées. En fait, Alex pense que les gens réagissent mieux à moi en tant que SuperGirl parce que sans les canines, le subconscient humain me pense moins comme une menace.**

Kara souriait largement maintenant et Lena prit cette information. Cela a fait une sorte de sens. Elle avait été exceptionnellement affectée par le sourire de Kara dès leur première rencontre.  
 **-J'aime ton sourire.** Lena dit sincèrement et, se frottant le nez contre celle de Kara, elle l'embrassa avec abandon. Quand ils se reculèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Lena regarda Kara, son intelligence de génie disséquant tout ce que Kara avait dit. **Donc, si votre peuple mangeait un régime plus fortement concentré en fibres végétales, est-ce que cela a changé votre système digestif ?**

Kara rougit légèrement mais se ressaisit, soudainement désireuse de partager ses secrets et les réalités mondaines de qui elle était avec Lena.  
 **-Nos estomacs sont en fait compartimentés en trois sections pour une digestion plus efficace. Ce que les humains appellent leur appendice vestigial nous avons en fait comme un organe plus grand, plus pratique qui produit des enzymes capables de briser les fibres et la cellulose. Notre système d'absorption est beaucoup plus efficace permettant une homéostasie plus stable et ainsi nos systèmes excréteurs solides et liquides sont connectés, un peu comme un serpent, ou un reptile.** Kara rougit un peu en regardant Lena avec une expression curieuse et inquiète, se demandant si Lena pleinement compris ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Lena cligna des yeux rapidement, tirant toutes les connaissances biologiques et anatomiques qu'elle avait, afin d'analyser ce que Kara disait et ce que cela impliquait.

Après quelques instants où Lena cligna simplement des yeux et ses yeux se mirent à clignoter, Kara commença à s'agiter mais fut empêchée de se retirer quand Lena parla, ses sourcils froncés dans ses pensées.

 **-Votre système digestif est plus efficace, donc vous ne produisez pas de déchets comme un humain, ce qui implique que vous n'avez qu'une seule zone pour ... l'excrétion ?** demanda Lena.

Kara hocha la tête avec hésitation.

 **-Je sais que ça a l'air bizarre mais quand je suis arrivé sur terre, j'étais tellement confus que tu parles du numéro 1 et du numéro 2. Et puis quand j'ai vu un livre d'anatomie, j'ai vu que tes parties génitales les organes d'enlèvement des déchets...** Le visage de Kara se hérissa de dégoût.

Lena ne put pas s'en empêcher, elle rit carrément. Kara sembla confuse mais, mais elle était avec hésitation ravie de cette réponse, mais attendit avec curiosité que Lena se décide à lui expliquer ce qu'elle trouvait de si drôle.  
D'une voix sèche, Lena répondit.

 **-Oui, si j'étais l'être omnipotent supposé auquel les croyants croient, je n'aurais pas conçu le corps humain avec la cour de récréation juste à côté d'un égout à ciel ouvert.**

Kara renifla et se mit à rire aussi. Son visage crispé par la métaphore.

-Beurk, Lena ! Kara cria en riant alors qu'elle poussait doucement une Lena espiègle.  
Lena n'en fit que rire plus fort.

 **-Je suppose que Kara, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, mon anatomie extraterrestre mal conçue doit te sembler peu hygiénique et désagréable.**

Kara entendit la vérité cachée dans l'humour de la voix de Lena. Kara s'assit pour embrasser Lena doucement et elle dit.

 **-Tu es belle et j'aime chaque partie de toi.**

Lena se détendit légèrement et avec une rougeur profonde elle demanda.

 **-Alors, euh, la zone, c'est ça, où ... Oh les dieux, je ne peux pas croire que je demande ça !** Marmonna Lena.  
Kara rougit lourdement elle aussi.

 **-C'est le cloaque, c'est indiscernable au rectum mais je n'ai pas d'urètre sur le devant ... tu sais, juste des organes génitaux… Fête à l'avant, affaires à l'arrière.** Kara grinça à son cliché en faisant un vague geste.

Lena hocha rapidement la tête, ordonnant à sa bouche de rester fermée et de ne pas plonger dans l'inférence du vague commentaire « organes génitaux ».

 **-Eh bien, cela semble beaucoup plus propre, du coup pas d'infections urinaires transmise lors du sexe,** commenta Lena.

Lena et Kara essayèrent de garder leur visage impassible alors qu'ils s'inclinaient sérieusement l'un l'autre avant de se dissoudre dans des fous rires.  
Lena haleta pendant qu'elle essayait de s'installer à nouveau sur le canapé avec plus de dignité. Kara la regarda puisqu'elle s'était calmé plus vite et souriait doucement à Lena.

 **-Je n'ai pas besoin d'arrêter de respirer quand je t'embrasse.** Dit Kara dans le silence.

 **-QUOI ?!** Demanda Lena, en relevant la tête.

Kara regardait timidement les lèvres de Lena alors qu'elle léchait les siennes.

 **-J'ai un pharynx séparé pour ma trachée et mon œsophage, la trachée va directement à mon nez et je respire presque exclusivement par-là, et j'ai un pharynx séparé qui va de ma bouche à l'œsophage, là c'est pour la nourriture. Ma trachée et mon pharynx œsophagien ont une valve basse qui permet à l'air de passer à travers les deux si je le veux, ainsi je peux souffler sur mes cordes vocales et je peux choisir de respirer par la bouche si je veux. Chaque fois que je parle, je pense à relâcher la valve pour laisser passer l'air par l'œsophage et la bouche du pharynx, je peux manger ou embrasser et respirer simultanément par mon nez si je veux.**

Les yeux de Lena s'énervèrent.

 **-C'est pour ça que tu ne te retire jamais avant moi, quand on s'embrasse ! Tu triches ! Et c'est pour ça que tu es si silencieuse. Je pensais que je ne te faisais pas d'effet, mais si tu respires par le nez, pas d''air sur tes cordes vocales, ce qui explique pourquoi tu fais seulement ces petits gémissements nasaux !**

Kara ricana carrément à l'indignation de Lena.  
Lena plongea et enferma ses lèvres sur Kara. Elle pilla sa bouche, leurs langues se roulant ensemble et les lèvres se soulevant et s'abaissant dans une synchronique de baisers, l'un menant à l'autre.

Lena s'accrocha aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait mais finalement son humanité la laissa tomber et elle dut reprendre son souffle. Kara avait l'air abasourdie et ridiculement heureuse mais pas à bout de souffle. Lena grogna de frustration et se leva pour récupérer son téléphone.  
Kara revint sur la terre en voyant Lena s'éloigner d'elle et fouiller dans son sac.

 **-Hé, Lee-Lee, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

Lena tapant vicieusement sur son téléphone, répondit.

 **-Je suis en train de texto Jess pour me trouver un entraîneur de plongée libre afin que je puisse apprendre à retenir mon souffle plus longtemps.**  
Kara laissa échapper un éclat de rire.

 **-Lee-Lee ! Non, c'est un peu trop, j'aime tes baisers, tu es trop compétitive !**

 **-Je suis un Luthor, j'attends le meilleur de moi-même et je veux pouvoir t'embrasser, et ... d'autres choses pendant des périodes prolongées,** dit Lena timidement alors qu'elle pensait à ce que la capacité de Kara à respirer indépendamment par son nez signifierait pour leur vie amoureuse, sans parler de ses super poumons qui la laissaient retenir son souffle pendant de longues périodes.

Kara sourit doucement et traîna Lena sur le canapé. Le film sur le téléviseur avait pris fin et l'écran de veille du lecteur DVD éclairait d'un bleu doux la pièce.  
Kara attira Lena près d'elle et s'allongea sur le canapé avec Lena qui se reposait sur elle. Kara aimait la pression et le sentiment de Lena étendu sur toute la longueur de son corps.

Kara dessina des motifs paresseux sur la peau de Lena. Lena passa la tête sous le menton de Kara et respira son doux parfum en écoutant son cœur battre fort.

Après quelques minutes de silence confortable, Lena se leva sur ses bras pour regarder Kara.

 **-Donc, plus de secrets et de différences anatomiques que je devrais connaître ?** sourit Lena.

Kara regarda sérieusement Lena, ses sourcils soudainement attirés, faisant apparaître la pliure en pleine force.

 **-Beaucoup,** dit sérieusement Kara et avec un regard abattu et agrippant doucement la main de Lena, la guidant vers le bas pour lui taper entre les cuisses dans un mouvement déterminé que Lena n'avait pas prévu, elle dit. **Mais, il y en a un que tu dois absolument connaître pour décider si tu peux l'accepter si nous voulons être ensemble.**

Lena se figea au-dessus de Kara, sa main tremblante sur Kara. Lena n'avait jamais laissé ses mains errer plus loin que la taille de Kara. Elle faisait tellement attention à ne jamais aller trop vite pour Kara.

Voyant le rougissement sur le visage de Kara alors qu'elle se mordait les lèvres et essayait de ne pas bouger sous Lena, Lena retira sa main et se recula pour donner de l'espace à Kara.

 **-Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire Kara. Il n'y a pas d'urgence, ou je peux en parler avec Alex ... ou nous ne devons pas…** bégaya Lena.

Kara s'assit et donna un doux sourire à Lena.

 **-Je suis à l'épreuve des balles et tu essaies toujours de me protéger, c'est pourquoi je t'aime Lena, je sais que tu es curieuse mais tu ne me mettras pas la pression pour en parler. Tu préférerais te laver les mains avec des morceaux de verre plutôt que de parler à ma sœur d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, mais malgré cet inconfort tu le ferais si je te le demandais, n'est-ce pas ? Juste pour me rendre plus confortable. Tu peux porter ce masque de PDG, le génie badass des Luthor. Tu peux dominer les salles du conseil et éviscérer ta concurrence commerciale ... et pourtant tu as le cœur le plus gentil de tous les humains que je n'ai jamais rencontrés, un altruisme sans pareil.** Lena rougit et se tordit sous les compliments et le regard doux de Kara. **Mais nous avons besoin de discuter de ça, Lena, pour nous…**

Kara fut coupée par Lena.

 **-Nous n'y sommes pas obligé, déclara Lena, Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit qui te rend mal à l'aise.**

Kara pesa les mots, sentant un poids pour eux qu'elle lui manquait.

 **Tu le penses vraiment, n'est-ce pas Lena ? Pas dans le sens où je n'ai pas besoin de parler de sexe ou que nous ne devons pas avoir de sexe Tu veux dire que nous n'avons pas du tout à faire l'amour, si je ne le veux pas.**

Lena rougit.

 **-Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de parler de ça, Kara, je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise, avec tes pouvoirs aussi, même si nous ne le faisons pas... parce que tu dois être si prudente et te retenir. Tu m'as expliqué que le sexe était une sorte d'exception sur Krypton plutôt que la norme pour les couples, je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis seulement avec toi pour mettre ma main dans ton pantalon… Je t'aime Kara, et si tout ce que nous faisons, c'et s'embrasser, se câliner et se sentir comme une paire d'adolescents, je vais mourir en femme très heureuse.**

Lena jeta un regard suppliant à Kara.  
Kara resta figée à regarder Lena, bouleversée par l'idée de ce qu'elle suggérait.  
 **-Tu resterais avec moi, même si ce n'était pas le cas, même si je ne pouvais pas ... même si tu n'aimes pas…** Kara trébucha sur ses mots.

La peau laiteuse de Lena était rose pâle alors qu'elle regardait de côté et hocha légèrement la tête.

 **-Je t'aime Kara, quoi qu'il arrive, je ferais tout pour te garder, je sais que c'est égoïste mais…** Lena haussa les épaules.

Kara attira le regard de Lena vers elle.

 **-Lee-Lee, tu es peut-être aussi altruiste, mais je ne le suis pas, en dépit d'être le supposé Super. Je te veux, je veux être uni avec toi de toutes les façons. Quand tu me touches, il faut tout ce que je n'ai pas pour m'écraser. Je veux juste être plus proche. J'ai tellement envie de toi. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour m'habituer à la bonne quantité de pression et de force à utiliser. Et tu dois voir si ... eh bien, si tu me laisses près de toi quand tu verras…** Kara fit un vague geste sur ses genoux.

Lena prit une inspiration rassurante et tourna le dos à Kara, elle se blottit délibérément dans Kara.

- **Quand tu seras prête, si tu es prête, dis-moi autant ou aussi peu que tu veux Kara,** murmura Lena.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant près de 30 minutes, s'écoutant respirer. Kara massait doucement le cuir chevelu de Lena tandis que Lena dessinait paresseusement des schémas stupides sur le bras de Kara qui était enroulé autour de sa taille. Lena était sur le point de s'endormir quand la douce voix de Kara dériva dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

 **\- Les Kryptonniens ont deux genres, deux genres, ce que les humains considèrent comme masculin ou féminin, mais ce n'est qu'une différence binaire résiduelle. Une caractéristique, laissée dans notre esprit, comme un vestige. Car nous avons évolué au-delà du besoin biologique. Le concept de sexualité et de préjugé basé sur votre sexe était si étrange pour moi quand je suis arrivé ici. La personne était tout ce qui importait, pas ce qui était entre leurs jambes. Nos scientifiques voulaient permettre un accouplement plus efficace lorsque nous avions encore des enfants « naturellement ». La décision a donc été prise d'aligner les organes sexuels sur une norme universelle. Tous les Kryptonniens d'une génération, grâce à la manipulation génétique, étaient capables d'avoir des enfants, de prendre des rôles traditionnels masculins ou féminins, sans vraiment y penser. Nos gamètes étaient manipulés pour être universellement liés aussi longtemps qu'ils rencontraient un autre avec un noyau contenant un marqueur familial différent du leur. Et ce faisant, nous avons éradiqué les préjugés sexistes. Qu'est-ce que le genre du corps importe quand il peut fonctionner comme les deux ? Tout ce qui importait était l'esprit, la personne, l'âme.**

Lena resta immobile, essayant de garder sa respiration stable alors que son esprit tournait. Les méthodes scientifiques et l'ingénierie sociale de la société Kryptonnienne n'ont jamais cessé de l'étonner. Une société totalement aveugle à la permanence et à l'importance du corps, au point qu'ils ont vu le changement comme normal. Ils voyaient le corps seulement comme une coquille qui loge l'individu.

L'idée « d'homme » qui donne naissance et de «femmes» qui engrossent leur partenaire de l'un ou l'autre genre, ce genre de liberté et de fluidité sexuelle était difficile à comprendre.  
L'esprit curieux de Lena ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de demander.

 **-Donc ça voudrait dire que tu n'es pas vraiment gay ?**

Kara souffla.

 **-Je continue de me demander pourquoi les humains ressentent le besoin de tout étiqueter, je sais que votre conception binaire du sexe biologique rend les choses plus rigides, mais cela me trouble encore. Alex avait de la difficulté sortir du placard et je voulais être d'un grand soutien, mais l'idée de devoir être « favorable » comme si son « coming out » était en quelque sorte quelque chose avec lequel j'avais peut-être un problème était si étrange. Je suppose qu'en termes humains, je suis pansexuelle. Je suis attirée par la personne, pas par le corps qui la loge.**

Lena ne put s'empêcher de sourire dans l'obscurité et de demander innocemment.

 **-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne t'inquiètes pas si je prends 30 kilo et me rase les cheveux ?**

Kara lui donna un coup de coude et dit sarcastiquement.

 **-Ha ha.** Mais alors avec la plus grande sincérité, **Je t'aime Lee-Lee, peu importe à quoi tu ressembles, mais j'admettrai que ton ... plutôt ... euh ... l'emballage plaisant est un avantage supplémentaire.**

Lena pouvait sentir le rougissement de tout le corps de Kara, mais elle resserra son emprise sur les bras autour de sa taille et se blottit contre sa petite amie.

 **-Bon à savoir.**  
Le silence s'installa, pendant une minute et Lena pouvait sentir Kara sous elle.  
 **-Je veux te montrer,** dit Kara.

Lena se calma de nouveau.

 **-Tu n'as pas à…** Elle commença mais Kara, avec courage, intervint.  
 **Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée, mais je le veux et il sera plus facile d'expliquer si je peux te montrer. Les organes sexuels Kryptonniens sont logés à l'intérieur du corps pour réguler la température et de les garder en sécurité. La première fois que j'ai vu une image des organes génitaux masculins sur cette planète, traînant comme ça à l'air libre, j'ai été horrifiée !** S'exclama Kara.

Lena renifla, puis une pensée folle lui vint à l'esprit qu'elle devait confirmer.

 **-Est-ce que tu me dis que Superman est aussi plat qu'une poupée Ken en bas ?**  
Kara pouffa.

 **-Oui, il l'est, mais je pense que je devrais avoir peur que tu penses à la machinerie de mon cousin au lieu de la mienne !**

Lena rigola.

 **-Je suis désolée, chérie, mais la pensée de toutes les femmes déçues dans le monde est hilarante.**  
 **-S'il te plait, on peut ne pas en parler, je me souviens d'avoir changé les couches de Kal et j'ai eu assez de conversations inconfortables avec Lois qui me disait combien mon cousin est Super au lit pour me faire faire des cauchemars pour le reste de ma longue vie.** Kara grinça.

Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire à nouveau devant la réalité que Kara voulait lui montrer la partie la plus intime d'elle-même. Le premier humain qui la verrait, et si tout se passait comme prévu, le seul humain pour toujours.  
 **-Comment faisons-nous cela, est-ce que tu peux juste…** Lena agita sa main avec désinvolture.

Kara se releva pour que Lena se tourne vers elle et vit le rougissement sur le visage de Kara.

 **-Non, je ne peux pas le faire ... sortir ... je dois être excitée.**  
 **-Oh,** dit Lena, une expression coquette et malicieuse qui lui arrivait sur le visage avant qu'elle ne se fige quand quelque chose se lève sur elle. **Si tu as besoin d'être excitée pour que tes parties génitales ... s'étendent ? ... alors pourquoi je n'ai jamais senti quelque chose auparavant ? Nous avons eu des séances assez chaudes, ou du moins je pensais que nous avions…** Lena était soudainement incertaine d'elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais eu à douter de ses prouesses sexuelles avant, pas depuis sa première fois.

Kara rougit et se précipita pour rassurer Lena.

 **-Non Lena, tout ce que tu me fais m'excite, terriblement, ça me donne envie de ramper hors de ma peau parfois, parce que tu es tellement tentant… mais je… j'ai toujours été inquiète que tu te rendes compte ou que tu le sentes contre toi et… que tu sois dégoûtée ou éberluée, j'avais tellement peur, que je n'ai jamais pu me concentrer entièrement sur moi-même.**

Lena voulait pleurer. Trois mois, et Kara avait fait face à cette hésitation et s'inquiétait seule. Elle s'était retenue chaque fois que Lena la touchait et Lena n'avait pas senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Lena venait de penser à son propre plaisir et à la joie de sentir Kara sous elle, de la serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de la toucher. La culpabilité s'empara de Lena. Elle avait agi comme un Luthor égoïste, uniquement soucieuse de son plaisir, utilisant Kara qui était trop nerveuse et trop inquiète pour dire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes s'accumulèrent aux coins de ses yeux mais avec une détermination impitoyable, elle les combattit. Kara n'essaierait que de l'apaiser, lui dirait que ce n'était pas sa faute si elle voyait ses larmes. Lena savait maintenant et elle ferait plus attention à Kara, désormais. Le reste de la nuit devait être consacré à Kara, pas seulement lui laisser le rythme, mais s'assurer qu'elle sache que Lena l'aime et qu'elle n'a pas besoin de cacher une partie d'elle-même.

Lena adoucit ses épaules tendues,

 **-Oh Kara…** dit-elle tristement.  
Kara rougit plus profondément et avec un sourire timide, elle dit.

 **-J'apprécie tout ce que tu fais avec moi Lena, je ne voulais juste pas te faire peur ou t'effrayer.**

 **-Jamais !** Lena murmura durement.

Kara sourit béatement et se leva du canapé, tendit la main à Lena.

 **-Pouvons-nous aller dans la chambre, je pense que ce sera plus confortable et puis c'est la tradition de la Terre, tu dois me voir nue pour la première fois au lit, non ?**

Lena regarda la main de Kara, son esprit vif voyant le léger tremblement dans sa main offerte. Kara était déterminée. L'ensemble de sa mâchoire, à la SuperGirl, lui avait dit qu'elle ne reculerait pas.  
Lena lutta contre le désir qu'elle ressentait à l'idée d'être nue au lit avec Kara. Ils avaient partagé le lit, mais toujours avec des vêtements. Le cœur de Lena s'accéléra alors qu'elle était très enthousiasmée à la seule pensée de Kara nue. Bien que ce qu'elle verrait était maintenant une image encore assez vague dans sa tête.

La tête de Kara se pencha un peu sur le côté et un petit sourire nerveux mais satisfait se crispa sur ses lèvres. Lena maudit à nouveau les super sens de Kara, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre et savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur Lena.  
 **-Vas-y, je te suis,** murmura Lena alors qu'elle prenait la main de Kara et se laissait conduire vers la chambre à coucher.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Kara alluma toutes les lumières et au sourcil armé de Lena, elle dit.

 **-Je veux que tu vois tous de moi.**  
Lena hocha la tête et avant qu'elle ne puisse commenter, Kara se tourna vers elle et avec un petit hochement de tête déterminé alors que sans un seul avertissement, elle enlevait ses vêtements. Lena se trouva dans un état de choc absolu, elle en avait le souffle coupé, alors qu'elle restait bouche bée.

Kara restait immobile, complètement nue devant elle, ses mains écartées de son corps et ses jambes plantées dans sa pose de SuperGirl.  
Lena ne pouvait qu'être émerveillée. Ses yeux avaient l'impression qu'ils pouvaient tomber de sa tête. Ils ont tracé une déesse à peau d'or et cette déesse se tenait devant elle. Os de collier définis, petits seins fermes surmontés de mamelons rosés rougir, abdos qui étaient des magnifiques et alléchantes tablettes de chocolat et les jambes définies et minces.

Lena ne pouvait arrêter de regarder Kara, elle était une déesse sous forme humaine. Lena connaissait plusieurs artistes qui se couperaient littéralement le bras gauche, et peut-être leurs deux jambes pour avoir la chance de peindre quelqu'un, quelque chose d'aussi beau. C'est à ce moment que Lena vit Kara comme l'extraterrestre qu'elle était, non à cause de différences anatomiques qui étaient immédiatement apparentes, mais simplement parce que ce genre de beauté n'était pas de cette Terre. S'il y avait quelque chose qui pouvait faire croire à Lena une Puissance supérieure, un Dieu supérieur, c'était Kara, parce que seul le divin pouvait créer une telle créature.

Le regard de Lena se posa et sans permission tomba entre les jambes de Kara. Lena étudia la région, fascinée par sa netteté apparente. Kara était presque comme une poupée Barbie elle-même, la légère fente était si nette qu'à première vue, Lena l'avait presque ratée. Les lèvres étaient parfaitement assorties et sans poils.

Lena devait être restée silencieuse pendant trop longtemps, stupéfaite devant l'acte magnifique de Kara, alors que Kara commençait à s'agiter et que son rougissement qui avait le visage rouge tomate s'étendait délicieusement sur sa poitrine. Kara leva les bras pour se couvrir la poitrine et commença à changer de position pour se cacher en tournant partiellement et en croisant un peu la jambe.

 **-Non,** chuchota Lena, sa voix seulement audible à l'audition acérée de Kara. Lena s'éclaircit la gorge et essaya d'avaler mais trouva sa bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert. **Non,** dit-elle plus fort, **ne te cache pas, ne te cache jamais de moi, tu es parfaite, tu es belle, tu ... je ne trouve même pas les mots,** avait balbutié Lena. Le rougissement de Kara s'approfondit mais elle se tourna vers Lena et laissa tomber ses mains. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Kara. **Tu n'avais pas à le faire, pas si vite,** Lena essaya de rassurer Kara, alors même que ses yeux la dévoraient à nouveau, incapable d'arrêter de savourer sa beauté.

Kara laissa échapper un petit rire.

 **-Je me suis dit que si je ne le faisais pas vite je perdrais mon courage.**  
Lena donna un sourire compréhensif à Kara, mais ensuite il se transforma en un regard sournois et coquin alors que la voix de Lena chutait en un murmure rauque.

 **-Maintenant, je me sens nettement trop habillé, je suppose que l'équité est la clé d'une relation.**  
Lena commença à remonter le bas de sa chemise de nuit et les yeux de Kara devinrent comiquement énormes.

 **-Je… Tu n'as pas à le faire, je ne…** murmura-t-elle nerveusement.

Lena s'arrêta avec sa chemise à moitié relevée, révélant une bande de délicieuse peau de porcelaine pâle sur laquelle les yeux de Kara s'étaient fixés.

 **-Tu ne veux pas voir mon corps d'alien, Kara ?** Demanda Lena coquettement.

Les yeux de Kara revinrent sur ceux de Lena et elle faillit trébucher sur sa langue alors qu'elle essayait de reculer.

 **-Non, je veux dire oui ... je veux dire, tu n'as pas à le faire, si tu ne veux pas, Lena, je serais honorée mais c'est pour te montrer dans quoi tu t'embarques, si tu veux rester avec moi.**

 **-Et tu ne devrais pas toi aussi voir ce que tu obtiens, Kara ?** Demanda Lena d'une voix rauque.  
Lena n'attendit pas de réponse avant de faire basculer la chemise de nuit au-dessus de sa tête et de quitter son shorty.

Kara aussi fut stupéfaite à la vue de sa petite amie mais pas gelée comme Lena l'avait été. Elle s'avança lentement, comme si elle craignait que la créature éthérée en face d'elle ne disparaisse si elle bougeait trop vite. La peau pâle de Lena brillait dans la lumière crue de la chambre à coucher et Kara dut combattre l'impulsion pour éteindre toutes les lumières, pour protéger cette peau crémeuse qui ne devait être éclairée que par le plus doux des rayons de la lune.

Les sombres cheveux de Lena se rejoignaient autour de ses épaules acérées, ses seins étaient lourds et pleins, ses mamelons contrastés et sombres. Sa taille fine se rétrécissait aux hanches pulpeuses et aux mollets tonifiés. Entre ses jambes, de fines boucles sombres brillaient légèrement, montrant son excitation.

Kara tendit la main et, comme si elle avait une vie propre, parcourut la taille de Lena jusqu'à la poitrine. Lena inspira profondément et avant que la pensée puisse vraiment raisonner contre l'action déjà en cours, Lena et Kara rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné.

L'hésitation des trois derniers mois avait disparu, et les mains de Kara découvraient Lena, le baiser était plus rude que d'habitude et Lena gémit dans la bouche de Kara. Son esprit se remit à essayer de comprendre comment elle avait manqué que Kara se retenait, retenait cette passion auparavant. Des mains qui restaient au-dessus des épaules avant, maintenant elles l'exploraient et la caressaient. Kara inspira profondément par le nez. Lena se recula suffisamment pour murmurer, « **Tricheuse** » avant qu'elle ne prenne une autre grande inspiration et se replonge dans la noyade des sensations. Le corps de Lena s'embrasait de plaisir tandis que Kara se mordait la lèvre et pinçait son mamelon. Avec une poussée pas trop douce, Lena se retrouva pressée contre le lit de Kara et la cuisse de Kara entre ses jambes.

Lena pensa vaguement qu'elle devrait être embarrassée par la façon dont elle était mouillée, et par la façon dont elle broyait Kara avec abandon, mais elle s'en fichait. Pour sa première fois avec une femme, Kara bouleversait le monde de Lena. Le côté plus confiant et plus dominant de Kara était un virage que Lena n'avait pas prévu.

Lena baissa la tête et aspira un des tétons de Kara dans sa bouche. La chair avait un gout délicieux et la tête de Kara retomba en haletant. Le gémissement impudique de plaisir était le son le plus fort que Kara n'avait jamais fait et Lena sourit contre la chair de Kara. C'était son nouveau son préféré et elle essayait de l'arracher à Kara encore et encore.

Lena avait l'intention de téter Kara et de lui caresser la poitrine quand elle le sentit, une pression humide et chaude contre sa cuisse. La pression étrangère était inattendue et Lena se calma. Au-dessus d'elle, Kara se figea aussi et regarda Lena avec hésitation. La passion du moment était brisée. Lena regarda dans les yeux de Kara. Leurs corps ont été pris en sandwich ensemble obscurcissant la vue de Lena alors elle avait légèrement bougé en essayant d'apercevoir ce nouvel appendice.

Le mouvement de Lena tira un faible gémissement guttural de Kara. La chaleur se précipita à travers Lena quand elle l'entendit. Kara agrippa Lena.

 **-S'il te plaît arrête de bouger,** siffla-t-elle. Lena fut stupéfaite par cette lutte pour le contrôle. Kara était toujours si douce et en contrôle. Lena était fascinée.

Elles restèrent immobiles, enlacés dans leurs bras moites.

 **-Puis-je regarder ?** Lena demanda ça avec hésitation.  
Kara haleta.

 **-C'était le but de cette activité avant que nous ne devenions ... distraites, je suppose.**

Lena gloussa un peu aussi mais vit l'air hésitant et nerveux sur le visage de Kara.  
Lena pressa sa main sur la joue de Kara, l'embrassa doucement et murmura.

 **-Peu importe cela, Kara, je suis à toi.**  
Forte de cela et de la certitude dans les yeux de Lena, Kara recula.

La perte de contact avec le centre de Lena la fit gémir, mais Kara roula sur le côté du lit, se présentant comme un sacrifice aux dieux, attirant les yeux de Lena. S'appuyant sur son coude, Lena regarda entre les jambes de Kara. Là où auparavant il y avait eu une fente nette, il y avait maintenant un cylindre effilé de chair en saillie. Il était de couleur chair, luisant mouillé et avec des veines délicates.

Lena se pencha pour regarder de plus près et Kara parla.

 **-C'est un organe sexuel polyvalent, c'est en fait un seul muscle qui, dans cette « forme masculine », se transforme en une forme tubaire. A l'intérieur sont ce que vous appelez des tentacules qui agissent indépendamment et contiennent les gamètes sexuels. Le côté intérieur de la chair lorsqu'elle se déploie vers la « forme féminine » est sexuellement sensible au toucher. Une fois déployée, elle permet l'entrée pénétrative en moi à travers les tentacules.** Kara était allongée avec un bras sur son visage et son ton était mort et clinique comme elle l'expliquait. Lena était fascinée. C'était différent de tout ce qu'elle avait vu auparavant. Quand Lena s'avança de nouveau, Kara laissa échapper un petit gémissement, **Je peux sentir ton souffle sur moi** , gémit-elle.

Lena était choquée, c'était si sensible. Soufflant délibérément, Kara gémit et le tube charnu se détacha du cylindre en une feuille de chair qui ressemblait remarquablement à une feuille de laurier.  
Les fines tentacules presque translucides qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur commençaient au sommet de la fente de Kara où aurait été son clitoris, si elle avait été humaine. Elles se tortillaient indépendamment l'un de l'autre, semblant chercher quelque chose. Tandis que la chair se colorait à l'extérieur de la forme cylindrique mâle, la feuille déployée de la forme femelle était rouge vif et pulsait de chaleur et d'humidité.

Sans la permission de Lena, sa main s'avança et caressa la chair rougeoyante et rougeoyante. Les tentacules enroulés autour de ses doigts, la chair ondulait sous son toucher et Kara gémit profondément, tout son corps tremblant. Lena sourit. Elle faisait ça, elle faisait trembler Kara.

Les tentacules tirèrent doucement sur les doigts caressants de Lena, les tirant vers leur origine, vers l'ouverture de Kara de leur propre chef.

Lena jeta un coup d'œil à le visage de Kara, son esprit s'éclairant alors qu'elle voyait la mâchoire serrée de Kara et que sa main gauche s'était enfoncée dans le matelas. La caresse de Lena causait du plaisir à Kara mais c'était aussi une nouvelle sensation pour elle, une sensation qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre et à répondre avec une quantité de force appropriée et sûre avec un humain dans son lit. Lena voulait, mais elle voulait que ce soit un acte d'égal à égal. Pas Kara endurant et essayant de se contrôler, essayant de comprendre la pression et la force. Lena ne voulait pas forcer le plaisir avec Kara, ni prendre la sienne pendant que Kara essayait de comprendre quelles réactions étaient sûres et bonnes et ce qui ne l'était pas. Lena voulait que Kara apprécie cet acte comme un égal réciproque et cela prendrait du temps.

Lena recula. Elle n'allait pas prendre son plaisir à Kara, elle n'allait pas continuer sans la permission de Kara. Kara resta immobile, son bras couvrant toujours ses yeux et un léger tremblement traversant son corps. Lena avait promis qu'elle irait lentement pour Kara et peu importe combien elle voulait l'explorer, elle tiendrait parole. Elle rassurerait Kara.

Grimpant sur le lit Lena tira le bras de Kara de son visage et vit les larmes dans ses yeux et son regard inquiet.

 **-Tu es toujours là,** chuchota Kara d'un ton choqué.  
Lena était si contente d'avoir arrêté son exploration. Kara aurait laissé Lena lui faire n'importe quoi, même si elle n'était pas prête, juste dans l'espoir que Lena la voulait.

 **-Peu importe tout ça, Kara, je t'aime. Tu es belle de la tête aux pieds, et au moment où tu te sens prête, au moment où tu sens que tu peux être mon égale dans cet acte et que tu peux contrôler ta force, j'aimerais faire l'amour avec toi.**

Kara laissa échapper un sanglot et roula en avant, sa tête reposant sur les genoux de Lena. Lena la fit se calmer, murmura des mots doux et caressa ses cheveux. Le temps était de leur côté. Lena serait là pour Kara, toujours comme une égale.

Kara se calma et s'endormit, son espèce d' _ovipositeur_ s'était rétractée et elle s'était recroquevillée en boule, serrée contre Lena. Elles avaient vraiment besoin de trouver un meilleur nom pour ça. Lena tira une couverture sur Kara. Elle la tiendrait toute la nuit. Elle attendrait aussi longtemps que nécessaire et passerait sa vie à s'assurer que Kara savait qu'elle était belle et aimée.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Voilà c'est trop mignon mais c'est fini. L'auteur essaye de nous écrire une suite, mais elle est débordée donc… pas de date en tête…

A plus…


	2. Réciprocité

Alien l'une à l'autre

Auteur : saya4haji

Traductrice : moi

Traduction de _Alien to each other_ de saya4haji

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction.

Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site.

()()()

Multi-chapter.

Nombre de chapitre inconnu.

 **()()()()()()**

Lena s'allongea sur le côté, recroquevillée sur son canapé, grignotant du chocolat dans une délicieuse boîte de Black Magic que Kara avait ramenée de sa dernière escapade SuperGirl. Lena avait compris pourquoi Kara avait dû passer à côté de leur câlin paresseux du vendredi soir et de leur session Netflix, mais les délicieux chocolats noirs étaient une touche bien pensée, malgré les excuses inutiles.  
Une main chaude arracha brusquement Lena et la tira de sa position confortable pour la faire s'assoir. Elle poussa un cri de surprise.  
 **-Ah, c'était pour quoi ça ?** Demanda Lena alors que Kara planait paresseusement au-dessus du dossier du canapé pour s'installer à ses côtés.  
-Je n'ai pas sauvé tes jolies petites fesses, pendant toutes ces années, d'assassins et de fous pour que finalement tu t'étouffes avec un chocolat parce que tu es trop fainéante pour t'asseoir quand tu manges, dit Kara avec un sourire amusé qui démentait le sérieux de sa préoccupation.  
Lena leva les yeux au ciel, alors même qu'elle se blottissait contre Kara et, d'une fausse voix hautaine, déclara:  
 **-J'ai mangé du chocolat que je sois allongée ou assise toute ma vie, et je ne me suis pas encore étouffer. Je suis un adulte après tout.** **  
**Kara renifla,  
 **-dit la femme dont l'espèce a un pharynx partagé par sa trachée et son œsophage Je suis surpris que votre espèce ait survécu aussi longtemps sans mourir de suffocation avec un design aussi inefficace!** **  
**Lena jeta un regard noir à Kara alors même qu'elle luttait pour empêcher ses lèvres de se contracter à leur plaisanterie amusante.  
- **Eh bien, contrairement à certaines espèces alien, mon espèce sait comment prendre son temps pour manger, pour mâcher et pour avaler correctement, nous ne sommes pas si excités, par disons... les raviolis chinois, que nous les enfournons tous dans notre bouche en 5 secondes. Les humains ont un peu de maîtrise de soi, c'est pourquoi nous ne nous étouffons pas!** Répondit Lena.  
Kara sourit carrément avant de rougir.  
 **-Mon espèce était tout en contrôle de soi et en abnégation, juste parce que vous êtes si barbare que vous ne comprenez pas la merveille culinaire qu'est le ravioli chinois, est un autre indicateur de la façon dont vos papilles humaines sont primitives.** **  
**Lena renifla à nouveau et se blottit contre Kara plus délibérément. Sa voix prit une allure décidément séduisante alors qu'elle tombait dans un chuchotement rauque.  
 **-Ton espèce était connue pour son contrôle, n'est-ce pas?** Demanda Lena en rectifiant sa position sur les genoux de Kara, son dos frottant contre ses seins et Lena inclina son cou sur le côté pour exposer sa longue et délicieuse peau sensible aux yeux avides de Kara et ses lèvres tout à coup frissonnantes.  
Kara sentit son corps s'enflammer de désir et Lena bondit mentalement de triomphe alors qu'elle sentait le renflement révélateur entre les genoux de Kara apparaître.  
Lena essaya d'étouffer un gloussement triomphant mais échoua.  
Kara grogna.  
 **-Bien, tu gagnes!** avant de descendre sur le cou exposé de Lena avec abandon.  
Kara cartographia la peau en baisers chauds avant de retourner Lena pour lui faire face et l'épingler sur le canapé. C'était maintenant au tour de Lena de laisser échapper un miaulement de désir qui fit sourire Kara, alors que leurs lèvres étaient fermées l'une sur l'autre.  
Ce fut un peu plus tard que les deux femmes s'éloignèrent l'une de l'autre, le visage rougissant, les lèvres gonflées et rougies et les vêtements froissés par des mains baladeuses.  
Au cours des dernières semaines, le couple était devenu beaucoup plus spontané dans leur relation physique alors que Kara devenait plus confiante quant à la façon de toucher Lena. Kara était devenue beaucoup plus habituée à l'afflux de sensation, lui permettant de réguler sa force à des niveaux sécuritaires quand elle était enchevêtrée avec Lena.  
C'était leur nouvelle routine. Elles se blottissaient sur le canapé ridiculement grand de Lena et regarderaient Netflix, exploreraient le corps de l'une et de l'autre et partageaient des conversations intimes. C'était leur moment à elles, où elles étaient en sécurité. Après leur première conversation révélatrice, cela avait été un tournant. Lena pouvait maintenant affirmer avec confiance qu'elle en savait plus sur la biologie, l'histoire, la société et la culture de Krypton que n'importe quel humain vivant ; y compris Lois Lane et Alex Danvers. Si Lena se sentait un peu fière de ce fait, eh bien, elle était une Luthor, la compétitivité était inévitable et totalement acceptable.  
L'acceptation par Lena de la réalité de l'aliénabilité de Kara et la compréhension inébranlable et le désir absolu de la révélation de l'anatomie unique de Kara avaient donné à Kara une nouvelle vague de confiance.  
Kara parlait et partageait avec Lena tous ses désirs et toutes ses pensées. Leur relation physique progressait régulièrement et les choses semblaient claires. Le mur invisible qui séparait le couple avait finalement été démoli le jour où elles s'étaient tous montrées, métaphoriquement et littéralement.  
Se penchant maintenant sur le canapé, dans un silence confortable, la main de Kara se glissa sous la chemise de nuit de Lena et caressa paresseusement sa poitrine. L'action était apaisante et réconfortante plutôt qu'érotique dans ce contexte et c'était devenu une habitude de Kara. Une habitude que Lena n'avait pas l'intention de décourager. L'intimité décontractée du touchée rassura Lena sur le fait que Kara était à elle et que Kara était à l'aise. Lena avait demandé carrément si Kara était une « fille à nichon » et le chiot avait rougit et avait finalement réussi à s'expliquer que caresser Lena la calmait. La sensation de la peau lisse de Lena était agréable et rassurante, à ça il fallait rajouter le fait que Kara pouvait littéralement sentir les changements du rythme cardiaque de Lena dans sa poitrine. Le petit acte rappelait à Kara qu'elle était en contrôle et qu'elle pouvait toucher Lena sans s'inquiéter. Lena était plus qu'heureuse de faire plaisir à Kara et de la laisser faire.

 **-Donc, quelque chose dans ton esprit ce soir?** Demanda Lena.  
Kara, avec une nervosité timide, commençait habituellement à discuter de son point de vue sur les progrès de leur relation intime, qui, même si elle n'était pas encore complète, s'accélérait. Ou, Kara enseignerait à Lena sur un morceau d'étiquette Kryptonnienne ou une spécificité anatomique ou bien entre l'histoire de Krypton dans un murmure étouffé et respectueux. Les rappels des personnes perdues de Kara, le partage d'une partie d'elle-même et de sa civilisation la rendait toujours émotive.

Ce soir, Kara avait immédiatement répondu " **non** " avec un peu trop de désinvolture forcée. Lena, depuis son échec antérieur à bien comprendre les réactions de Kara aux choses, avait été très attentive et était devenue Sherlock Holmes et était capable de repérer les évasions ou les dissimulations de Kara Zor-El.

Lena décida qu'elle abandonnerait celle-ci pour le moment et endormirait Kara dans une discussion plus sûre. Peut-être plus tard, elle serait prête à discuter de ce qui était vraiment en tête.  
Lena avait conclu qu'un retour à la plaisanterie antérieure et un retour sur le terrain des différences anatomiques rassureraient Kara.

 **-Donc, oh, mon très chère alien très évoluée, avec des pharynx séparés, y a-t-il d'autres différences anatomiques que tu veux partager et que nous n'avons pas abordées ces dernières semaines ? Je pense que j'ai récupéré de la révélation que tu as presque deux fois le nombre de globules rouges que moi, ce qui rend ton endurance hors des perceptives humaines, même sans tes pouvoirs, et le fait que tes os sont faits d'une densité élevée, dentine durcie, fibre de carbone, super trucs composée de calcium et de j'en-sais-trop-rien… ce qui signifie que tu peux attraper des charges super lourdes comme des avions entiers sans t'arracher les bras. Alors, y a-t-il d'autres petites informations de ce genre que tu souhaites partager ?**

Kara rigola comme Lena l'avait prévu.

 **-Oh, il y en a encore quelques-uns j'en suis sûre, super trucs composée de calcium et de j'en-sais-trop-rien, sans rire ? Sérieusement, Lena ? Tu es un génie, je suis sûre que tu pourrais faire rimer les noms des composés réels de mon matériel osseux si tu le voulais.**

Lena leva un sourcil arrogant et sourit.

 **-Bien sûr, si je le voulais.**  
Kara gloussa à nouveau et se blottit contre Lena, sa forme souple entourant Lena dans la chaleur.

Kara soupira et il y eut un autre silence confortable avant que Kara ne parle.

 **-Eh bien, je suppose qu'il y a une autre différence que tu pourrais vouloir connaître.**

Le ton de Kara avait cette hésitation habituelle qu'elle prenait quand elle parlait d'une autre différence qui montrait son aliénabilité. C'était presque comme si Kara s'attendait toujours à ce que cette nouvelle révélation soit finalement celle qui dégoûterait Lena ou ferait comprendre à Lena que Kara est trop alien pour elle.

Lena a essayé de ne pas être offensée; elle savait que parfois la confiance en soi de Kara n'était pas meilleure que la sienne.  
Lena laissa son corps se relâcher complètement, comme si elle était sur le point de s'endormir à tout moment, avant qu'elle ne lui réponde dans un murmure sans ouvrir les yeux.

 **-Ne me fait pas attendre, le suspens me tue !**

La poitrine de Kara s'agrandit, leur position en cuiller fit que Lena fut pousser vers l'avant. À la fin de la grande inspiration, Kara murmura :

 **-Je n'ai pas de menstruation.**

Lena pensa qu'elle avait mal entendu pendant un moment et ensuite quand la notion rattrapa sa connaissance qu'elle avait sur les Kryptonniens. Bien qu'ils se présentent comme des hommes ou des femmes à l'extérieur, ils portaient effectivement les organes reproducteurs des deux sexes et un type de gamète universel. Eh bien, ça faisait tout drôle d'y penser et ses yeux se sont ouverts.

 **-Vous n'avez pas de règles du tout ?** demanda Lena. Son ton strictement curieux.

Kara serra Lena plus près et murmura en retour.

 **-Non.**

 **-Euh, oui, ça semble logique si l'on considère les organes reproducteurs de ton espèce ... mais cela signifie que tu n'as pas de crampes, ou d'humeur ... ou quelque chose comme ça !** Dit Lena en raisonnant à haute voix à travers les ramifications.

Kara se contenta de secouer la tête négativement, ses lèvres effleurant les omoplates de Lena à travers son fin t-shirt de pyjama.  
Les sourcils de Lena se froncèrent et elle grogna.

- **Pas étonnant que tu sois un rayon de soleil tout le temps, tu n'as jamais à supporter la douleur mensuelle qui ressemble à une créature qui danse et saute sur le bas-ventre ou sur le dos.** Grinça Lena.

Kara rigola un peu, rassurée à nouveau par la façon dont Lena était si accueillante.

 **-Non, non, pas de crampes mensuelles, et en fait, j'aime bien te voir comme ça une fois par mois, même un jour ou deux.**  
Lena se tourna vers l'étreinte de Kara et lui lança un regard incrédule.

 **-Quoi ?!**

Kara rougit et baissa les yeux avant de trébucher sur ses mots.

 **-Pas que j'aime te voir mal à l'aise ou souffrir ... Oh Rao, non ... Mais, te voir dans un pantalon confortable, manger du chocolat avec une sorte de petit froncement de sourcils, une fois par mois, eh bien tu es mignonne quand tu es un peu morose et que tu ne t'inquiètes pas de ton apparence ... Et bien, je suis la seule personne qui te voit comme ça, qui voit cette petite vulnérabilité, c'est ... c'est… intime.**

Kara lança un regard suppliant à Lena, la suppliant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Lena resta immobile pendant un moment puis laissa échapper un petit soupir avant d'embrasser chastement Kara.

 **-Ça doit être de l'amour si tu penses que, une fois par mois, mon moi le plus grincheux et le plus grossier est d'une manière ou d'une autre mignonne.**

Kara sourit et embrassa Lena.

 **-Je t'aime Lena, vous tous, toujours,** chuchota Kara.  
Lena se blottit contre Kara, essayant de cacher son embarras. Même après tous ces mois, l'idée qu'elle était aimée de manière inconditionnelle la faisait se tortiller. La sensation était si nouvelle et étrange.

 **-Je t'aime aussi, mo grá,** marmonna Lena, son accent irlandais d'enfance se faufilant alors qu'elle marmonnait les mots pour 'mon amour' dans sa langue natale que seule sa mère et elle avaient déjà partagées auparavant, dans de lointains souvenirs. Après un moment de silence, une nouvelle pensée frappa Lena et elle se recula : **Cela signifie que tu as mangé avec moi de la crème glacée et du chocolat sous de faux prétextes ! Je pensais que nos cycles s'étaient synchronisés et c'était pour ça que tu venais avec moi une fois par mois ... Kara Zor-El Danvers tu m'utilisais pour avoir une excuse pour te gaver de collations malsaines ... et je payais pour ça !** Lena gifla légèrement le bras de Kara qui l'étreignait avec une fausse indignation.

Kara rougissait abondamment mais essayait aussi d'étouffer un fou rire.  
 **-C'était de l'empathie alimentaire ?** Kara essaya entre ses gloussements.  
 **-Oh, toi ! T'es incroyable !** Grogna Lena, essayant d'être sévère mais se laissant aller à son fou rire avec Kara. Lena aimait les moments qu'elle avait passés avec Kara, et l'idée que Kara passait du temps avec elle alors qu'elle était au plus bas une fois par mois juste pour être avec elle lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Quand les gloussements se furent calmés, Lena se blottit contre Kara et, d'une voix plus sérieuse, demanda.

 **-Alors, comment ça fonctionne exactement ? Est-ce que tu produis des gamètes à certaines périodes de l'année ou est-ce que ton corps résorbe tout, c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas tes règles ?**  
Kara laissa échapper un soupir amusé.

 **-Toujours si scientifique !**

 **-Bien sûr !** répondit Lena. **Bien que je sois obligée de m'excuser encore une fois pour mon design insalubre et inefficace. Combien je dois te sembler primitive !** Plaisanta Lena.

Kara eut un petit rire et rougit.

 **-J'ai paniqué terriblement la première fois qu'Alex a eu ses règles quand nous étions gosses, je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes pouvoirs à l'époque et je sentais qu'elle saignait mais je ne pouvais pas voir de blessures. Je pensais qu'elle saignait intérieurement et que personne ne faisait rien. Vous, les humains, vous me sembliez si fragile à l'époque, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de paniquer. La conversation embarrassante que j'ai eue avec Eliza était horrible**. Expliqua Kara.

Lena rit de bon cœur à cause du rougissement de Kara, mais une fois qu'elle contrôla son rire, elle dit.

 **-Mais sérieusement, comment ça marche ?** Lena recula un peu plus pour regarder Kara en attendant une explication.  
Kara soupira avant de regarder par-dessus l'épaule de Lena, obtenant le regard lointain qu'elle avait toujours quand elle pensa à sa planète perdue et à ce qui la rendait Kryptonnienne.

 **-Je t'ai déjà dit que nos scientifiques ont décidé d'aligner les organes reproducteurs Kryptonniens selon une biologie universellement compatible. Nos gamètes et organes sexuels ont pris les caractéristiques des deux sexes. Pour la manipulation des gamètes, nos scientifiques ont estimé que la capacité des hommes à créer de grandes le nombre de gamètes pendant toute la durée de la vie était plus efficace et le déclenchement de la muqueuse utérine uniquement si la fécondation avait déjà eu lieu était une meilleure idée. Les organes sexuels des Kryptonniens agissent beaucoup comme les mâles humains lorsqu'ils sont sous la forme d'un ovipositeur masculin. La conception tubaire agit comme un organe pénétrant qui abrite les « tentacules » roulés à l'intérieur comme ce que tu as vu l'autre jour. Les tentacules agissent et déposent la semence à l'intérieur d'un partenaire, chacun libérant un gamète au point culminant. Les tentacules du partenaire de réception, lorsqu'ils sont dans la version féminine, se replient à l'intérieur du point culminant et se lient aux tentacules de leur partenaire. Les tentacules du partenaire récepteur absorbent les gamètes de leur partenaire et ceux-ci se joignent aux gamètes secondaires à l'intérieur des tentacules récepteurs. Une fois qu'un seul gamète s'est lié pour former un zygote, les autres tentacules récepteurs se ratatinent. Celui avec le zygote viable se rétracte vers l'intérieur de l'utérus et il excrète un ensemble d'hormones qui provoquent l'accumulation de la paroi de l'utérus rapidement en moins d'une heure. Puis le zygote implanté par le tentacule interne et le Kryptonnien est enceinte. L'utérus se rend capable de garder un fœtus seulement si la fécondation se produit, donc pas de menstruation.**

L'esprit de Lena essayait rapidement de visualiser le scénario que Kara avait décrit et elle ne pouvait pas l'aider à rougir alors qu'elle envisageait le propre corps de Kara comme celui qui faisait la pénétration.  
 **-Donc, les deux partenaires Kryptonniens doivent jouir pour que les gamètes se rencontrent et permettent une grossesse ?** demanda Lena.

 **-Oui, les scientifiques avaient besoin de quelque chose pour déclencher la libération d'un gamète et la montée d'adrénaline et d'hormones lorsque l'apogée était atteinte était tout simplement efficace**. Kara a dit cela de façon factuelle.

Lena s'assit un instant et contempla sa question suivante, ses joues brûlant légèrement alors qu'elle le considérait.

 **-Alors, sous la forme masculine, tu pourrais jouir par des actes non-pénétrants et tes tentacules d'ovipositeurs…**

Kara rougit vivement en coupant Lena.

 **-Ejaculer ? Oui, en quelque sorte, c'est l'équivalent humain le plus proche, chacun tentacule libérerait un gamète, en gros ça serait un fluide visqueux clair, avec une texture vaguement sableuse.**

 **-Oh vraiment,** demanda Lena avec un sourcil arrogant, son rougissement vif, correspondant à celui de Kara. Pourtant, l'esprit scientifique curieux de Lena était intrigué par la différence de couleur, de texture et de mise en place biologique **. À quel point ton premier rêve érotique dans la maison des Danvers a-t-il été difficile à réaliser ?** Lena demanda d'essayer de briser la maladresse du moment.

Kara si possible rougissait encore plus et elle marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Lena se rapprocha.  
 **-Pardon ?**  
Kara jeta un coup d'œil à Lena avec un rougissement douloureux et une gêne vulnérable.  
 **-J'ai dit que tu étais mon premier rêve érotique.**

L'esprit de Lena se figea. Comment cela se pourrait-il, elles ne se connaissaient que depuis deux ans et sortaient ensemble depuis quelques mois.  
Voyant la confusion de Lena, Kara déglutit et chuchota d'une voix calme et embarrassée, jouant avec ses doigts distraitement.

 **-Les Kryptonniens sont pansexuels ou plutôt démisexuels ... c'est difficile à décrire en utilisant les mots humains, ils ne sont pas vraiment sexuels, dans le sens des humains. En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment ressenti le désir avant. Pas avant de t'avoir rencontré.**

Lena était sidérée. Ses yeux écarquillés de choc.

 **-Jamais ?!**

Kara haussa les épaules, le visage honteux :

 **-Je suis sortie avec Mon-El parce qu'il connaissait mon anatomie, je n'avais pas besoin de cacher qui j'étais et je voulais vivre une relation. Il était doux et gentil et c'était bon d'être désirée, d'avoir cette connexion physique sans crainte de rejet. J'étais vierge et je voulais faire l'expérience de ce dont tout le monde sur cette planète a besoin pour parler et ce qui semble être à la base de chaque interaction et pensée : le sexe. Pourtant, ce n'était jamais quelque chose que je faisais parce que je ressentais du désir ou un besoin brûlant. C'est quelque chose que j'ai fait pour faire plaisir à Mon-El, quelque chose que j'ai fait pour l'intégrer, pour l'expérimenter, pour me sentir « normale ». Être avec lui comme ça, ça faisait partie d'une relation normale. S'embrasser, sortir ensemble, d'aller à des rendez-vous…**

Lena sentit des larmes couler lentement et silencieusement sur son visage.

 **-Oh Kara ...** Lena soupira tristement.  
Lena attira Kara dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers.  
 **-S'il te plaît, ne pleure pas Lee-Lee**. Chuchota Kara.

 **-Je déteste penser à quel point tu es seule et isolée, faire des choses dont tu n'as pas vraiment envie, dont tu n'as pas tiré de plaisir, juste pour t'intégrer.** Murmura Lena.

 **-J'aurais dû t'attendre, je n'aurais pas dû me donner à un autre ...** commença Kara mais Lena l'interrompit. Lena savait que les Kryptonniens avaient des idées complexes sur les relations sexuelles, mais elle ne voulait pas que Kara soit prise dans ces idées-là ou dans un complexe rapprochement entre les normes sociales humaines et Kryptonniennes.

 **-Chut,** murmura Lena, serrant fermement Kara. Je me fiche de ce qui s'est passé avant Kara, ce qui m'importe est que tu sois là avec moi maintenant et que tu sois là et fasse ces choses avec moi parce que tu le veux, parce que tu me désires, pas par obligation, par nécessité pour me plaire ou par envie de t'intégrer…

 **-Jamais !** Kara marmonna, serrant Lena presque douloureusement.  
Elles restèrent couchées dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un certain temps avant que Lena n'ose tenter de briser l'atmosphère tendue.  
 **-Alors, ai-je le droit de demander quel était le contenu de ce premier rêve érotique ?** demanda Lena.

Kara rougit de nouveau et dans un murmure amusé, elle dit.

 **-Peut-être qu'un jour je te le dirai, mais je ne pense pas que ton ego ait besoin de plus se gonfler aujourd'hui.**

Lena sourit avec bonne humeur, heureuse de voir les ténèbres s'éloigner de Kara.

Une pensée frappa soudain l'esprit de Lena qui disséquait inconsciemment la révélation de Kara sur son processus de reproduction.  
 **-Kara?** Lena demanda doucement pour attirer l'attention de Kara. **Si tes gamètes sont universellement liés et que tu es capable d'agir comme inséminateur, cela signifie-t-il que tu pourrais théoriquement me faire tomber enceinte si nous ...**

Kara rougit encore et recula.

 **-J'allais en discuter avec toi avant de faire le dernier pas. Nous sommes une espèce différente mais les gamètes Kryptonniens sont faits pour être universellement et agressivement liés, donc selon les archives de Kalex dans la Forteresse de solitude, il y a la possibilité que les gamètes Kryptonniens puissent se lier aux gamètes humains. D'un côté, les femelles humaines peuvent porter l'enfant et de l'autre, les spermatozoïdes mâles humains étant incapables de pénétrer nos gamètes. Nos gamètes peuvent se lier avec l'ovule femelle. Nos gamètes avancés entraîneraient probablement chez la progéniture un certain nombre de capacités dominantes Kryptonniennes. Il y aurait aussi des limites : l'enfant ne gagnerait probablement pas ma structure osseuse car la mère serait incapable de fournir les matières premières par exemple. Les enfants gagneraient probablement mes capacités à mesure qu'ils vieilliraient, car il faut du temps pour qu'un enfant absorbe suffisamment de radiation solaire pour amener ses cellules à atteindre un seuil avant de manifester des pouvoirs.**

 **-Oh!** Dit Lena en état de choc. Son esprit bloqué sur la possibilité qu'elle puisse avoir un enfant avec Kara. L'image d'une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus lui traversa l'esprit avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter **. Comment, quelle est la probabilité ...** Lena essaya de s'exprimer.

Kara déglutit difficilement.

 **-Si tu ovulais alors il serait presque certain que mes gamètes féconderaient les tiennes. Mais j'ai parlé avec Alex et j'ai eu la conversation la plus bizarre et embarrassante avec Lois, Clark et Kalex. Si tu prends la pilule alors pas d'ovulation et donc pas de risque de grossesse. Tout cela suppose que tu veuille la prendre, pas d'obligation. Je sais que tu as dit que tu étais bisexuelle, mais lorsque nous progressons jusqu'à ce stade, nous pouvons seulement faire l'amour pendant que mes « organes » sont sous la forme féminine. Aucune pénétration est nécessaire ou obligatoire. On fera comme tu veux.** Kara balbutia.

Lena hocha la tête mais ses yeux étaient claires.

 **-Je veux être avec toi de toutes les manières, Kara, de toutes les manières que tu veux,** dit sérieusement Lena tandis que ses yeux fixaient amoureusement Kara.

Kara rougit de nouveau et embrassa doucement Lena.

Lena s'éloigna de Kara et son bras chercha aveuglément sur le sol son sac à main qui avait glissé partiellement sous le canapé. Finalement, Lena attrapa son téléphone et commença à taper intensément.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Kara avec curiosité.

 **-J'envoie des textos à Jess pour qu'elle fixe un rendez-vous avec mon médecin afin que je puisse discuter des avantages et des inconvénients de prendre la pilule ou d'avoir la dose de Depo (** _ **injection qui se prend tous les trois mois qui empêchent l'ovulation)**_ **, les deux empêchent l'ovulation**. Lena répondit et ses yeux se posèrent sur Kara, souriant devant les yeux écarquillés de Kara, **Pas de pression Kara, mais je veux être prête quand tu seras prête.**

Kara rougit légèrement. Hochant la tête et laissant un petit sourire se contracter au coin de ses lèvres.

Lena tordit son téléphone et se tourna vers Kara, se blottissant dans sa plus grande cuillère.

 **-Alors, autre chose dans ta belle petite tête ?** questionna Lena.

Kara embrassa l'arrière du cou de Lena avant de s'asseoir brusquement et de se traîner à l'autre bout du canapé.  
Lena était fâchée contre Kara qui s'éloignait d'elle. La perte de chaleur et le sentiment de séparation font que Lena se sent plus froide mais surtout inquiète.  
 **-Kara ?** Demanda Lena inquiète en regardant Kara qui s'était recroquevillée, les genoux sous le menton, sur le coussin du canapé le plus éloigné.

Kara regardait Lena nerveusement, une expression que Lena détestait. Lena avait toujours fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que Kara se sente à l'aise en explorant sa nouvelle sexualité et en discutant de l'intimité de son anatomie extraterrestre.  
Lena sait que c'est le sujet que Kara avait évité plus tôt. Elle l'avait laissé passer mais maintenant elle voulait savoir. Elle ne pouvait rien laisser mettre de distance entre elle et Kara, elle ne le permettrait pas.

 **-Kara, parle-moi, tu peux tout me demander, dis-moi n'importe quoi** , murmura doucement Lena et se déplaça en avant pour saisir la main de Kara.  
Kara la regarda avec une légère rougeur et une hésitation déclinante.  
 **-C'est stupide.** Kara marmonna.

Lena sourit doucement à Kara.

 **-Tout ce dont tu as besoin, tout ce que tu veux, tout ça n'est pas stupide Kara, si ça te rend nerveuse, ça ne peut pas être stupide.**

Kara lui caressa les cheveux et les mit derrière ses oreilles et avec un effort herculéen elle regarda Lena dans les yeux et trébucha sur ses mots.

 **-Pourrais-je te voir, je veux dire, comme tu m'as vu ... avant ?**

Lena s'immobilisa, tout son esprit essayant de séparer la signification des mots de Kara. Kara, pour sa part, attendait patiemment, son rougissement s'intensifiant progressivement mais permettant à Lena de réfléchir à sa demande. La plus jeune Luthor faisait souvent ça inconsciemment, rester de marbre alors que son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime, quand elle essayait de comprendre quelque chose.

Les sourcils de Lena se crispèrent un peu et avant que Kara puisse retirer sa demande, pensant que Lena était en colère, elle parla.  
 **-Kara, tu m'as déjà vu aussi, je me suis déshabillée devant toi aussi, je pensais que c'était une expérience mémorable ?** Demanda Lena avec un sourcil arrogant et un ton confus.

Kara rougit plus profondément mais avec une profonde inspiration, elle continua avec peine à s'expliquer.

 **-Je me souviens, c'est un de mes souvenirs préférés. Genre mon cerveau à presque exploser, parce que c'était une peu comme voir Aphrodite debout devant toi et genre tu es stupéfaite par sa beauté, et et et je suis en train de me perdre… Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je m'en souviens, mais je veux, j'ai besoin de te voir ... plus intimement.**

Les sourcils de Lena restèrent froissés et elle parla, essayant de comprendre à haute voix.

 **-Nous avons été nues depuis lors, Kara, nous nous avons ... explorés.**

 **Kara rougit et commença à gigoter.**

 **-Oui, mais j'ai gardé mes mains loin de certaines zones.** Dit Kara avec un regard évident et pointu sur l'aine de Lena.

Lena rougit légèrement.  
 **-Je pensais que tu n'étais pas prête ...** dit Lena avec hésitation.  
Kara soupira.

 **-Je ne le suis pas, en quelque sorte, c'est juste que je ne sais pas vraiment ... Je veux dire, je sais par les livres et internet et d'autres choses mais je n'ai jamais vu ... et j'ai peur de te toucher ou te faire du mal,** marmonna Kara alors qu'elle rougissait.

Les yeux de Lena s'élargirent alors que la réalisation pénétrait son cerveau. Kara n'avait jamais été avec une femme. Elle n'avait jamais vu une humaine. Et n'en étant pas une elle-même, elle n'avait jamais vu les endroits les plus intimes d'une femme dans la vraie vie. Les images ne pouvaient donner que peu d'informations. Lena sentit la chaleur monter alors qu'elle imaginait Kara, son innocente Kara en train de faire des recherches sur de telles choses.

L'idée de son innocente et si souvent maladroite petite amie qui cherche sur internet des informations sur les sexes féminins pour savoir à quoi s'attendre, pour comprendre comment toucher Lena sans la blesser… Lena était bizarrement touchée et excitée. Personne ne s'était jamais mis mal à l'aise ou s'était mis en quatre pour s'assurer de son confort et prendre soin d'elle comme le faisait Kara. Pas étonnant que Kara hésitait à la toucher.

Une soudaine pudeur et une nervosité envahirent la Luthor, généralement si confiante. Lena avait été si concentrée sur l'anatomie Alien de Kara qu'elle avait négligé la possibilité que Kara puisse trouver l'anatomie extraterrestre de Lena peu attrayante. Et si Lena n'était pas ce que Kara attendait ? Et si après ses 'recherches' Lena n'était pas à la hauteur de ce que Kara attendait ? Et si la réalité de l'anatomie primitive de Lena était répugnante pour Kara ? Les Kryptonniens n'avaient pas leurs règles, ils n'avaient pas d'urètre séparé juste à côté de leurs organes sexuels ... et ils avaient des organes sexuels très différents. Et si Kara était révulsée par la réalité de son corps ?

Kara avait dû sentir la soudaine nervosité de Lena.

 **-On peut l'oublier ... c'était une idée idiote** , commença Kara en saisissant les mains de Lena.  
 **-Non, ce n'est pas idiot, si tu as besoin ... tu l'as fait pour moi ... c'est juste, et si tu n'aimes pas…** Lena trébucha sur sa phrase, incertaine. Sa confiance et son masque de Luthor avaient été oubliés.

Kara sourit doucement, imitant la réaction de Lena d'il y a quelques semaines.

 **-Je t'aime Lena, peu importe le reste, j'ai une bonne idée de ce qu'il y a en bas, c'est juste que je ne l'ai jamais vu en personne et je ne veux pas être surprise quand je commencerai à t'explorer davantage. Je ne me pardonne jamais si accidentellement j'utilise trop de force ou si je touche sans le savoir un endroit sensible et que je te blesse.** Kara rougit.

Lena se pencha sur ses genoux et embrassa sa copine rougissante.

 **-Ok** , dit Lena, injectant autant de confiance de Luthor dans sa voix que possible.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse trop penser, Lena se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre comme Kara l'avait fait il y a quelques semaines.

Kara se hâta de suivre et au moment où elle rattrapa Lena, sa petite amie avait déjà commencé à retirer ses vêtements.  
Kara se hâta de suivre, et voyant cette Lena hausser un sourcil. Kara haussa les épaules,

 **-L'égalité est le fondement de toute bonne relation, si tu es nue, je le suis aussi.**

Lena sourit malicieusement.

 **-Qui suis-je pour discuter avec la véracité absolue de cette phrase.**

Les deux femmes se déshabillèrent et bientôt se firent face. Elles étaient toutes beautés contrastées. Hors de ses talons, Lena était plus petite que prévue, pâle et laiteuse, sa peau brillait dans la lumière crue de la chambre à coucher, ses cheveux noirs comme un rideau noir sur ses épaules et ses courbes étaient pleines d'attrait pour tous les yeux qui tombaient sur eux. Kara brillait comme le soleil. Le Soleil avait embrassé ses cheveux et ils étaient donc blonds comme de l'or filé, la peau bronzée et les yeux bleu océan. Son corps athlétique était tonique et sa taille naturelle lui donnait l'allure d'une amazone.

Lena, avec une confiance habituelle, s'avança et captura les lèvres de Kara dans un baiser passionné. Kara gémit et ses mains parcoururent le dos soyeux de Lena jusqu'à son tonique et son délicieux cul. Les ongles de Lena marquèrent le cuir chevelu de Kara puis creusèrent la peau de son dos. Lena aimait la sensation de la peau soyeuse, mais impénétrable.

Dans une démonstration de force et de spontanéité, Kara souleva Lena de la terre, la prenant par l'arrière et marchant vers le lit. Lena laissa échapper un halètement surpris, la tête rejetée en arrière, loin du baiser alors que Kara se penchait sur le devant de sa gorge. Le centre de Lena frottait contre les abdominaux de Kara, la petite touffe de poil, bien sûr, se frottant délicieusement contre le ventre de fer de Kara.

Lena devenait de plus en plus mouillée, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse pleinement s'en rendre compte, elle fut distraite par la sensation de l'ovipositeur de Kara qui poussait entre ses fesses. Lena pensa vaguement qu'elles avaient vraiment besoin de trouver un meilleur nom pour l'organe sexuel de Kara. Le mot Kryptonnien de Kara était l'un des rares mots de cette langue qui nécessitaient des accords vocaux étrangers. Le gros tube de chair serpentait entre les jambes de Lena et avec un doux "oof", Lena se retrouva déposée sur le lit et avec Kara au-dessus d'elle, qui la maintenait en place délicieusement ferme. Elles s'embrassèrent jusqu'à essouffler. Kara caressa et suçota la poitrine généreuse de Lena, faisant que Lena se tortillait de plaisir, de désir, ayant besoin de plus.

Lena perdait rapidement la tête et elle pouvait sentir Kara souriant contre l'extérieur de ses lèvres, mais la facilité des mouvements précédents avait disparu. Kara était plus tendre et ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus contrôlés.

Lena retourna à la conscience, repoussant la drogue de l'excitation pour regarder dans les yeux de Kara qui avaient été assombris par l'excitation mais qui étaient maintenant concentrés. Elle tremblait légèrement alors qu'elle essayait de contrôler son corps et sa force. Lena soupira dans son esprit. Elles étaient proches, mais pas encore prêtes, Kara n'était pas encore habituée à ces sensations ou à bouger son corps tout en contrôlant inconsciemment sa force.

Lena poussa doucement contre l'épaule de Kara. Kara, toujours consciente des besoins de Lena et voulant toujours bouger comme son amant le voulait, afin qu'elle ne se sente pas prise au piège par sa super force, Kara roula sur le côté.

Lena embrassa lentement Kara, tempérant leur passion pour y aller plus doucement.  
Lena s'empara de la poitrine de Kara avec des baisers, puis elle embrassa ses abdominaux et quand elle arriva à son ovipositeur, elle respira doucement dessus. Lena sourit de satisfaction tandis que l'organe se déployait de la forme masculine à la forme féminine. La chair se déroulait pour montrer un organe rouge foncé qui ressemblait à une fleur d'anthurium sortant de sa fente nette. Au sommet, où se trouverait un clitoris humain, il y avait un petit paquet de tentacules translucides qui commençaient à se tortiller de leur propre gré.

Kara se pencha pour ramener Lena vers elle. Kara embrassa doucement Lena et murmura contre ses lèvres.

 **-Je pensais que c'était pour que moi je puisse te voir, pas l'inverse.**  
Lena rougit et embrassa à nouveau Kara.

 **-Désolé bébé, je me suis un peu perdue dans le moment,** s'excusa Lena sans une once de culpabilité. Lena embrassa encore Kara avant de rouler et de se mettre sur le dos. Lena s'allongea avec ses jambes écartées. Se tournant pour regarder sa petite amie, Lena agita vaguement sa main sur son corps. **Je suis à toi, regarde tout ce que tu veux, touche, peu importe ce que tu veux explorer, je te fais confiance,** murmura Lena.

Kara soupira et embrassa Lena avec un petit sourire.

 **-Merci, je t'aime.**

Kara se retourna pour regarder amoureusement sa petite amie. Kara scruta les seins dodus de Lena, ses abdominaux toniques et en vint infailliblement à la jonction de ses jambes. Les poils bouclés sombres étaient légèrement recourbés, coupés nets et courts. L'idée de poil, à cet endroit, était si étrange pour Kara, mais en voyant les petites gouttelettes luisantes de l'excitation de Lena prises entre eux, elle se sentait étrangement fière. Elle était responsable de ça.

La main de Kara plana au-dessus de l'aine de Lena, ses yeux se levèrent pour rencontrer le regard amoureux de Lena qui laissait échapper un soupçon de nervosité.  
 **-Puis-je ?** demanda Kara.  
Lena sourit un peu.

 **-Tout ce que tu veux, Kara.**

Kara posa sa main sur les lèvres de Lena. Emerveiller de la sensation de la peau plus lisse, cédant la place à des poils humides. Lena aspira un halètement frissonnant, se mordant la lèvre pour étouffer un gémissement à cause de cette petite caresse. C'était la première fois que Kara caressait délibérément Lena ici, à cet endroit si sensible, sous la taille, c'était comme du feu.

Kara sourit fièrement et, encouragée par la réaction de Lena, elle se rapprocha, se mettant à genoux entre les jambes de Lena.  
Kara caressa doucement Lena et écarta ses lèvres pour révéler sa chair la plus intime.

 **-C'est tellement rose !** Dit Kara avec inquiétude presque.  
Lena ne put s'empêcher de rire.

 **-Eh bien, toi tu es si rouge !** Lena plaisanta en jetant un coup d'œil à l'aine de Kara.

Kara rit aussi et la tension du moment dont les deux femmes avaient été inconscientes se brisa. Elles étaient ensemble en cet instant. En sécurité ici l'une avec l'autre, en s'explorant l'un l'autre, en s'apprenant l'un l'autre et en s'aimant d'autant plus pour cela.

Kara baissa la tête pour regarder de plus près. La chair était rose. De minuscules veines étaient visibles à travers la chair sensible et par endroits le rose devenait plus rouge. La chaleur qui irradiait de la chair laissait Kara dans la crainte. Elle soupira inconsciemment et le souffle frais sur la chair chauffée de Lena la fit gémir et son cœur frémit.

 **-Ahh,** chuchota Kara d'étonnement.

Kara prit son temps pour examiner ce qu'elle pouvait voir, placer les ouvertures et les comparer aux images qu'elle avait étudiées. Avec un doigt agile, Kara caressa le capuchon clitoridien de Lena, le tirant en arrière pour révéler complètement sa perle sensible.

Lena laissa échapper un autre gémissement, plus guttural qu'avant, et quand Kara leva les yeux, c'était pour voir que Lena mordait la chair de son pouce pour étouffer le gémissement. La poitrine de Kara gonfla de fierté et d'excitation. Elle sentit sa propre température monter et ses tentacules commencèrent à se tortiller plus énergiquement avant que la chair ne revienne à la forme masculine. Kara gémit devant les actions subconscientes et le besoin de son corps.

Retournant son attention sur son exploration, Kara fit glisser son doigt du clitoris vers l'ouverture de Lena. Le toucher doux de la chair sensible était trop pour Lena et elle poussa légèrement, faisant entrer le bout du doigt de Kara. Kara était étonnée par la chaleur, les ondulations convulsantes du muscle sur le bout de son doigt.

Avec un effort surhumain, Kara se retira, effrayée si elle ne le faisait pas, elle prendrait Lena ici et maintenant, et même si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait, elle n'était pas encore prête à faire l'amour en toute sécurité à Lena. Si proche, mais pas encore.

Kara retira son attention alors qu'une petite goutte d'humidité coulait de l'ouverture de Lena. L'odeur fraîche frappa Kara, musquée, profonde et imprégnée des notes les plus profondes de l'odeur de Lena. C'était une odeur de sexe pur et Kara gémit en inspirant.

Reculant et retirant complètement ses mains de Lena, Kara se retourna pour embrasser Lena. Sentant les petites secousses frémissantes que Lena essayait de supprimer, Kara sourit. Elle n'était pas la seule dans cette relation qui devait se retenir.

Kara embrassa Lena profondément et tira la couverture du fond du lit sur eux tous les deux.  
 **-Merci Lena, bientôt, je te le promets.** Chuchota Kara.

Lena soupira en réponse.

 **-Bientôt, quand tu seras prête, c'est quelque chose que je veux faire avec toi Kara, pas à toi. Avec.  
-El Mayarah**, chuchota Kara en se blottissant contre Lena.

()()()

Voilà, j'espère que la suite c'est pour bientôt, je vais aller la réclamer à l'auteur. Faîtes de même si vous voulez !

La suite de Un jour Alien parfait pour l'une et pour l'autre est pour mardi 27 Mars.


	3. Prélude

Alien l'une à l'autre

Auteur : saya4haji

Traductrice : moi

Traduction de _Alien to each other_ de saya4haji

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction.

Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site. Cette histoire a 4 chapitres.

 **()()()**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Le prélude**

 **()()()**

Lena se massa distraitement le cou pour soulager la douleur. Un coup d'œil sur son ordinateur indiqua qu'il était 15h55. Elle était au bureau depuis 07h30 et avait encore une réunion à 16h00 sur une nouvelle proposition de design pour les projecteurs hologrammes de la prochaine génération (peut-être légèrement inspirée (ou pas) des quelques notes que Lena avait envoyées au département Recherche et Développement après avoir vu l'hologramme d'Alura et en parlant de ça avec Kara). Après cette réunion, Lena allait devoir parcourir sa boîte mail de plus en plus pleine pour essayer de rester au sommet de la montagne de paperasserie implacable qu'elle devait approuver en tant qu'actionnaire majoritaire de L-Corp et de Catco. Le retour de Sam à temps plein en tant que CFO et James Olsen, qui avait enfin donné la priorité à la gestion de Catco puisqu'il avait renoncé à être le Gardien, avait quelque peu allégé le fardeau, mais visiblement Lena ne semblait pas avoir le droit au repos.

L'interphone de Lena sonna et même avant que Jess ne commence à parler, Lena gémit.

 **-Miss Luthor, votre rendez-vous de 16h est arrivé.**

Lena soupira et se résigna à l'inévitable. Tirant le dossier contenant ses propres travaux sur le projet et traînant les connaissances dont elle allait avoir besoin à l'avant-plan de son esprit, Lena étudia ses traits pour que seul un visage professionnel puisse se voir et redressa sa posture. Lena sembla soudainement forte et assurée, et toute apparence de fatigue disparut de son visage.

Lena appuya sur l'interphone et dit froidement :

 **-Faîtes les entrer, Jess.**

Lena resta stoïque, ses mains jointes devant elle et le doux son de la porte de son bureau qui cliquait fut précédé de l'entrée d'une Kara souriante à la place du responsable du département Recherche et Développement auquel elle s'attendait.

 **-Salut,** Kara fit un signe timide, son sourire ensoleillé montrant un léger embarras et une certaine hésitation, comme si Lena pouvait être mécontente de voir sa petite amie.

L'extérieur froid de Lena s'est craquelé immédiatement et un sourire s'est étendu sur son visage.  
 **-Kara ?** Dit Lena en se levant de son siège pour se glisser à la rencontre de Kara, restée à la porte. **Que fais-tu ici ? J'ai peur d'avoir un rendez-vous à 16h. Quelque chose ne va pas ?** Demanda Lena en prenant rapidement la main pour prendre les mains de Kara tout en grimaçant à l'idée de devoir renvoyer sa petite amie pour qu'elle puisse faire cette réunion.

Lena regarda curieusement par-dessus l'épaule de Kara, essayant de repérer son rdv de 16h, alors qu'elle se demandait confusément pourquoi Jess avait laissé entendre que Kara était son rendez-vous.  
 **-Euh, eh bien, en fait, je suis ton rdv de 16h,** dit Kara avec un sourire malicieux.

Lena inclina la tête, confuse.

 **-Quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle avec un manque d'éloquence, ce qui n'était pas habituelle.

Kara sourit et tripota les mains de Lena où elles étaient jointes et jeta un regard hésitant par-dessus son épaule vers le hall d'entrée par lequel elle était entrée.

 **-Euh, ouais, j'ai demandé à Jess** ** **un peu d'aide** , pour qu'elle annule ton rendez-vous de 16h pour que je puisse te kidnapper. S'il te plaît, ne sois pas en colère contre elle, **déclara Kara avec une moue adorable.

Lena fut figée sous le choc pendant un moment avant de sourire avec indulgence à Kara. L'idée de l'innocente Kara, demandant à son assistante froide et dure de faire cela, était hilarante. Le seul moyen de convaincre Jess de faire quelque chose était impossible, donc Jess avait gentiment cédé à Kara parce qu'elle le voulait bien, et il semblait donc que son assistante _conspirait_ avec sa petite amie.

 **-Oh, vraiment, _Mademoiselle_ Danvers. Comme c'est sournois de _votre_ part,** répondit Lena en jouant avec Kara. **Alors, qu'as-tu prévu pour moi au point que cela nécessite la coopération de mon assistante ?**  
Kara rougit adorablement et baissa légèrement la tête:

 **-Je sais que ta semaine a été mouvementée et j'ai pensé que tu méritais une soirée de repos. Notre dîner habituel et nos câlins du vendredi soir, mais en commençant un peu plus tôt ?**

Lena sourit doucement à la réflexion de Kara. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son bureau, la pile de papier l'attendant et son ordinateur bourdonnant doucement. Lena avait envisagé d'appeler Kara et de remettre à demain leurs plans habituels du vendredi soir car elle avait beaucoup de travail. Lena se retourne vers Kara, le doux refus mourant sur sa langue alors qu'elle vit la tristesse résignée s'infiltrer dans les traits de Kara et ses épaules s'affaisser.

 **-Donnez-moi un moment pour attraper mes affaires et nous pourrons y aller,** dit Lena sans dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Le visage de Kara s'éclaira aussitôt et le sourire qu'elle offrit à Lena valait plus que plusieurs semaines de bénéfices pour L-Corp.

 **-Oh, super, eh bien, je vais t'attendre à l'ascenseur,** répondit Kara avec enthousiasme. Elle plongea en avant et plaça un baiser bâclé sur les lèvres étonnées de Lena, avant de se retourner et de sortir du bureau.

Lena resta bouche bée pendant un moment, les lèvres déjà en manque de Kara.

Avec un soupir indulgent, Lena se tourna pour récupérer ses affaires et éteignit son ordinateur. Lena regarda tristement le tas de travail qu'elle devait faire, se résignant à devoir venir au bureau quelques heures dimanche pour se rattraper.

Lena se secoua et abandonna ses ruminations stériles. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se souvenait qu'elle était en train d'échanger une nuit de paperasserie contre une journée passée à se blottir contre Kara.

Lena se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de son bureau. Jess était en train de dactylographier avec diligence son ordinateur et semblait ignorer Lena alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers son assistante.

 **-Je vais partir tôt Jess. Passez une bonne soirée,** dit Lena d'une voix sèche.

Jess leva lentement les yeux vers son patron, clignant des yeux innocemment et avec un visage vide qui dissimulait le sourire suffisant qui tirait sur ses lèvres et la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.  
- **Oh, très bien, Mlle Luthor** , dit Jess puis ses yeux se posèrent sur Kara, **Profitez de votre soirée.**  
Lena plissa les yeux vers son assistante impudente et murmura à mi-voix: « **Traîtresse** » avant d'aller vers Kara, le léger rire soufflant de Jess suivant ses pas.

Kara sembla rebondir comme un chiot impatient alors qu'elle attendait Lena près de l'ascenseur.  
Lorsque Lena s'approcha à côté d'elle, Kara joignit immédiatement sa main à celle de Lena et la regarda. Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour et toutes ses pensées le concernant quittaient son esprit.

 **-Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée ?** Demanda Lena.

Kara bégaya.

 **-C'était, euh, bien.**

Lena étudia Kara du coin de l'œil. Kara semblait encore plus énergique que d'habitude, sautant d'un pied sur l'autre alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur. Lena appuya calmement sur «G» et, regardant Kara plus directement dans la surface réfléchissante des portes de l'ascenseur, remarqua que le bouillonnement de sa petite amie était teinté d'une sorte de nervosité anxieuse.  
 **-C'est bien…** commença Lena alors que son visage était pincé par l'inquiétude et décidant de s'attaquer directement au problème, elle demanda. **Tu es sûre que tu vas bien, Kara ? Tu… sembles très nerveuse ?**

Lena tendit doucement la main et serra le bras de Kara dans un geste rassurant, la tournant de face.

Kara rougit légèrement et agita ses cheveux comme un bouclier, elle regarda Lena avec des yeux nerveux. Lena était de plus en plus inquiète. Elle avait pensé que Kara était venue commencer leur week-end plus tôt, mais maintenant, il semblait y avoir une autre raison. Quelque chose n'allait pas ? Lena essaya de calmer la panique soudaine qui voulait monter en elle. Kara et elle-même se débrouillaient si bien dans leur relation que même Lena commençait à croire que cela pourrait marcher et qu'elle pourrait mériter ce bonheur. Avait-elle parlé trop tôt ?

 **-Moi, nerveuse ? Non** … commença Kara, mais au regard inquiet de Lena et à son sourcil levé, elle était incapable de lui mentir. Kara reprit. **Ok, alors peut-être que j'ai prévu un peu plus que seulement te kidnapper pour se mater Netflix et se faire livrer, mais c'est une surprise, peux-tu juste me faire confiance ? S'il te plaît ?**

L'inquiétude de Lena disparut et elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher alors qu'un doux sourire se posait sur son visage.

 **-Tu es vraiment nulle pour garder des secrets Kara, c'est pourquoi je t'aime et probablement pourquoi je te fais confiance. Est-ce que j'ai un indice sur cette surprise ?** Demanda Lena, totalement rassurée.

Kara se redressa quand les portes s'ouvrirent et traîna Lena vers la sortie avec un rire nerveux.

 **-Non ! Aucun indice… Et ne demande pas, sinon je céderais et cela gâcherait la surprise, et ensuite je serais bouleversée et je sais que tu te sentirais mal de m'avoir contrariée !**  
Lena se moqua des explications illogiques de Kara et de la véracité de ses propos. Si elle voulait vraiment savoir quelle était la surprise, elle pourrait la faire dire à Kara, mais ça serait presque trop facile… quoi qu'amusant…

 **-Comme tu veux, ma dame,** rigola Lena en se frayant un chemin à travers les portes de L-corp.

Kara l'attira près du trottoir où Lena fut surprise de voir Kenneth se tenant à sa voiture, la portière ouverte, lui souriant avec insolence.

 **-Mademoiselle Danvers, Mademoiselle Luthor, votre carrosse vous attend !** Appela Kenneth jovialement en balançant son bras en arc de cercle comme un valet de chambre d'un autre temps.

Les yeux de Lena se rétrécirent sur Kenneth puis sur Kara.

 **-As-tu corrompu tout mon personnel à mon insu ? J'ai réussi à empêcher l'espionnage de mes entreprises à de nombreuses reprises… mais toi, toi, il te suffit d'un sourire adorable et mes employés se plient en quatre pour toi… Incroyable… Impensable…** Se moqua Lena.

Kara se contenta de glisser un baiser amical sur la joue de Kenneth qui rougit légèrement puis revint vers Lena.

 **-Ça a fonctionné pour toi aussi, alors quelle chance ont-ils contre moi ?** Plaisanta Kara.

 **-Aucune en effet…** Murmura Lena alors qu'elle suivait Kara dans la voiture.

Kenneth monta rapidement dans le siège du conducteur et, après avoir relevé l'écran de protection de la vie privée, s'inséra dans la circulation.

 **-Alors, comment s'est vraiment passée ta journée, mon amour ?** Demanda encore Lena en se rapprochant pour que son épaule effleure Kara. Elle adorait dire occasionnellement des termes de tendresse un peu idiot et facile parce que ça avait toujours un effet adorable quand elle le disait. Kara rougit faiblement, ce qui suffisait pour que Lena soit disposée à prononcer des noms parfois stupides.

Kara rougit et se retourna pour faire face à Lena, bien qu'elle ne la regarde que de dessous ses cils, ses yeux bleus étant partiellement obscurcis et hésitants.

Kara saisit nerveusement les mains de Lena et commença à jouer avec ses doigts alors qu'elle répondait.  
 **-Eh bien, c'était bien. Cependant, j'étais plutôt anxieuse pendant la majeure partie de mon travail et très occupée à essayer de finaliser certaines choses… et puis j'ai peut-être eu un peu peur que les plans que j'ai organisés te paraissent stupides, mais euh, nous y voilà…** babilla Kara.

Les yeux de Lena s'étaient rétrécis alors qu'elle écoutait, essayant de comprendre ce babillage inhabituellement absurde de Kara.

 **-Quels plans t'ont fait paniqués ? Si tu avais besoin d'aide, tu sais que tu aurais pu m'appeler ?** Dit Lena, maintenant inquiète.

Au lieu d'être rassurée, Kara sembla s'immiscer davantage dans son esprit et cessa de gigoter avec les doigts de Lena pour se caresser les mains avec anxiété.

 **-Euh, eh bien,** commença Kara, **cela aurait été contre-productif parce que mes plans avaient en fait à faire avec toi ?** Lena se figea un instant. La combinaison des mots qui comprenaient elle-même et un plan quelconque n'avait jamais bien abouti. Habituellement, sa mère, son frère ou une reine extraterrestre folle la poussaient à faire quelque chose de terrible. Lena ramena légèrement ses mains en arrière par réflexe mais Kara les saisit soudainement désespérément et regarda complètement Lena pour la première fois depuis son entrée dans la voiture. Examinant l'expression de Lena, c'est-à-dire un visage totalement fermé, Kara paniqua : **Oh non, pas de plan, comme des plans démoniaques ... ou néfastes… pas du tout, mais… enfin tu vas peut-être les trouver nuls… et c'est tout à fait ton droit… , c'est ... Lena, tu me fais confiance ?**

Lena était sur le point de répondre automatiquement par l'affirmative lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que Kenneth ne conduisait pas vers leur domicile mais se dirigeait plutôt vers l'ouest de la ville vers la côte. Le corps de Lena se contracta davantage et elle ignora la question de Kara.  
 **-Où allons-nous ?** Demanda-t-elle à Kara, essayant désespérément de garder la panique loin de sa voix.

Le mantra de « _Kara t'aime, elle ne te ferait jamais de mal_ », jouant dans sa tête.

Kara jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et remarqua leur itinéraire et grimaça avant de regarder à nouveau Lena.

 **-Cela fait partie du plan… une surprise. Un bonne j'espère, mais si tu les trouves nulles et que tu ne veux pas, nous pouvons rentrer à la maison. J'ai juste besoin que tu me fasses confiance Lena. S'il te plait ?** Implora Kara.

Lena regarda dans ces yeux bleus de bébé qui étaient entourés de plis inquiets et laissa ses mains se relâcher sous la main de Kara alors que son pouce commençait à lui caresser la main.

Lena savait que Kara ne la blesserait jamais, le traumatisme de son passé la faisait réagir de manière excessive. Bien sûr, elle faisait confiance à Kara. Kara l'aimait et elle aimait Kara. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paniquer.

 **-Je te fais confiance.** Murmura Lena.

Kara sourit comme si Lena lui avait tendu le billet de loterie gagnant et se penchait pour lui poser un doux baiser sur les lèvres.

Lena se pencha dans la caresse réconfortante, permettant à la chaleur et à la douceur de Kara d'évacuer ses soucis.

Le baiser commençait à chauffer lorsque la voiture s'arrêta et que la voix de Kenneth traversa l'interphone.

 **-Nous avons atteint votre destination, Mlle Danvers.**

Lena s'éloigna avec un froncement de sourcils espiègle.

 **-Je pense que je n'aime pas que tu me piques mes employés.**

Kara rigola et ouvrit la porte en tirant Lena avec elle pour qu'elle se place sur le trottoir.  
Lena leva un sourcil pour questionner ses actions mais Kara haussa légèrement les épaules et la tira en avant avec à peine un coup d'œil sur la circulation avant de traverser la route. Lena se retrouva traînée sur les marches de ce qu'elle déduit rapidement comme étant celles du Catamaran Hôtel, l'un des plus beaux hôtels du monde, du côté ouest de la ville.

En entrant dans le hall, la climatisation rafraîchissait le corps de Lena. Lena eut à peine un moment pour admirer le hall bien aménagé avec ses œuvres d'art moderne, son marbre frais et ses meubles moelleux avant que Kara ne la tire à nouveau vers l'entrée du Kove, un restaurant très en vue.

 **-Une table pour deux, au nom de Danvers, s'il-vous-plait,** dit facilement Kara. Le maître d'hôtel hocha la tête, acquiesça brusquement. Un pivot professionnel s'éloigna pour les guider vers leur table.

Elles étaient assises dans un coin privé avec des menus en cuir épais avec une carte en lin et une calligraphie exquise détaillant le menu bio de cette semaine, élaboré localement. Les prix manquants notamment indiqua à Lena, la classe et les frais de l'établissement. Discuter des prix était une chose délicate et, comme le disait Lex, si les gens devaient poser des questions sur les prix, ils n'auraient généralement pas les moyens de les payer.

Lena se trouve automatiquement attirée par le bouillon d'artichauts à base de jaune fumée et de feuilles d'hiver, mais ne peut s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à Kara. Ce menu diététique est si loin des plaisirs culinaires que Kara adore et la taille de ses portions lui fera perdre à peine 10 000 calories par jour, peu importe le prix.

Kara souriait heureusement au menu, visiblement pas surprise par ce qu'elle voyait, bien que la légère morsure de sa lèvre inférieure soit un indicateur évident que Kara est nerveuse à propos de quelque chose, mais par quoi ? Le prix ? Impressionner Lena ? Comprendre le menu ?  
Lena n'a pu retenir sa curiosité.

 **-Que se passe-t-il Kara ?**

Kara rougit légèrement et baissa le menu.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Une fille ne peut-elle pas emmener sa petite amie pour un dîner romantique surprise ?**

Lena arqua un sourcil et Kara sembla rougir plus fort et commença inconsciemment à tripoter le bord de son menu.

 **-C'est un hôtel étoilé au guide Michelin, Kara. Je voulais certes essayer celui-là, mais ce n'est pas exactement dans tes habitudes. Les portions sont minuscules, malgré le menu de dégustation de huit plats, et la nourriture… c'est nettement plus sain que tes goûts habituels. Je me souviens qu'un jour, tu m'avais soutenu être allergiques aux légumes. Et quant au prix…**

Si possible, Kara rougit plus fort et baissa la tête, mais à la mention du coût, coupa Lena.

 **-Je voulais juste faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Je sais que tu dois aller plus souvent au gymnase pour manger la même chose que moi, c'est-à-dire des trucs hyper caloriques… et je sais que tu aimes les trucs sains et tout…,** Kara feuilleta le menu, plissant légèrement le nez. **Je veux que tu saches que je t'apprécie et… on n'a pas toujours à faire des trucs que j'aime… Je sais que tu es plus habituée à des endroits comme celui-ci et j'ai économisé mes paiements pour mes services de consultante au DEO, que quelqu'un m'a obtenu, alors le coût n'est pas important,** affirma Kara alors qu'elle plissa les yeux vers Lena.

Lena sourit avec indulgence et avec une pointe d'orgueil rusé. Lena avait été outrée d'apprendre que Kara travaillait avec le DEO sans aucun paiement. Kara avait l'idéal moral absurde voulant que le héros fût sa propre récompense, mais Lena avait fait valoir que, pour les événements mettant en danger le monde et les heures antisociales ou les événements où SuperGirl ne pourrait tout simplement pas se passer sans avoir à traiter avec les plus puissants extraterrestres ou métas, Kara devrait être rémunérée, comme une employée free-lance, une consultante en somme. Ce ne fut d'ailleurs pas bien difficile de convaincre J'onn et Alex, puisque quand Lena avait commencé à négocier avec eux pour Kara, ils se sentaient déjà coupables... Et Kara avait d'immenses besoins alimentaires, sans compter les vêtements détruits. Donc un dédommagement était la moindre des choses.

Lena tendit la main pour saisir la main de Kara.

 **-Kara, j'adore passer du temps avec toi, que ce soit dans un restaurant chic ou bien en regardant Netflix… J'aurais été ravi de commander chinois et de passer la soirée comme d'habitude. Je ne veux pas que tu gaspilles ton argent avec de la nourriture que tu n'aimes même pas. Je suis obligée d'assister à suffisamment de galas et de collectes de fonds pour être fatiguée de ce genre de nourriture… donc si tu le souhaites nous pouvons rentrer à l'appartement ?**  
Kara secoua la tête avec subtilité.

 **-Je ne déteste pas la nourriture. Tout cela a un goût divin, même si c'est « sain », c'est juste la taille de la portion. J'ai mangé avant de venir, donc c'est bon. Je veux que cette soirée soit spéciale, cela fait partie de la surprise, alors s'il-te-plaît, profites-en… pour moi ?** Implora Kara.  
Lena ne put s'empêcher de garder le doux sourire qui ornait ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne réfléchissent un peu plus, ramassant les pensées de Kara.

 **-Une partie de la surprise... Vraiment, Kara ?**

Si possible, Kara rougit encore plus, plus rouge qu'une tomate et commença à s'agiter.

 **-Euh, euh, eh bien, oui, une partie, il y a autre chose… mais… eh bien si tu veux, parce que tu peux dire non, il n'y a pas de pression… pas du tout et… Je veux dire que c'est à toi de décider, j'espère que tu seras contente… et… Tu semblais prête… mais si ce n'est pas le cas, le dîner seulement sera très bien… je veux dire…**

Lena écrasa les doigts de Kara pour la rassurer et attirer son attention, interrompant le bafouillage absurde.

 **-Kara, respire, bien sûr, j'adorerai toute surprise que tu me donneras,** Kara toussa à ce commentaire et sembla presque avaler sa langue.

 **-Donc nous sortons après dîner ?** demanda Lena.

Kara jeta un coup d'œil aux yeux de Lena, puis son regard se posa nerveusement sur leurs mains enlacées alors qu'elle parlait.

 **-Euh non. Je ne me suis pas contentée de réserver une table pour le dîner, mais aussi une chambre et le petit-déjeuner.**

Lena fut très confuse et donc elle demanda :

 **-Mais pourquoi ? Nous sommes à environ une heure et demie de chez nous, les chambres ici sont exorbitantes, Tu peux nous faire voler ou je peux appeler Kenneth pour qu'il vienne nous chercher…**

 **-Je suis prête !** Coupa Kara, ses mots se précipitèrent et elle rougit plus profondément.  
L'esprit de Lena s'arrêta net et sembla se fermer. Sa bouche se ferma au milieu du mot et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

Il n'y avait qu'un type de «prêt» dont Kara pouvait parler. Les derniers mois avaient vu leur relation physique se construire progressivement et devenir de plus en plus échauffée. Lena avait laissé Kara aller à son rythme, ne voulant pas qu'elle se sente sous pression ou mal à l'aise. Franchement, Lena était juste étonnée que Kara la laisse la toucher et la toucher en retour. Elle aurait accepté ne jamais avoir de relations sexuelles, mais Kara a dit qu'elle voulait cette intimité. La démisexualité kryptonienne, conjuguée au besoin de Kara de s'acclimater à ses réactions et à sa force alors qu'elle était avec un humain, avait ralenti la progression, qui était très lente… mais Kara pensait désormais qu'elle est prête.

Lena peut sentir son pouls s'accélérer alors qu'elle perçoit les agitations nerveuses de Kara et les fantasmes qu'elle s'était empêchés de faire alors qu'elle explorait le corps de Kara durant ses quelques mois… Et que Kara explorait son corps… Tout cela se bousculent dans son esprit. Lena sait que ses yeux sont assombris et que sa bouche est sèche. Avec une lenteur délibérée, elle lève le pichet d'eau et se verse un verre pour siroter tout en essayant de réguler sa respiration.

Les yeux de Lena parcourent les alentours alors qu'elle réfléchit aux efforts de Kara pour l'éloigner du bureau. Sa conspiration avec son personnel semble soudain avoir un sens. Kara avait prévu pour la première fois une soirée dans un hôtel chic. C'est étrangement romantique et très _Kara_.

Kara a du mal à ne pas bouger, ou peut-être à s'enfuir dans l'embarras semble-t-il. Sa tête est inclinée dans une apparente gêne, mais le léger angle de vue laisse Lena savoir qu'elle écoute son rythme cardiaque rapide. Lena décoinça sa langue assez longtemps pour demander dans un murmure soudain.

 **-Tu es sûre ?**

La tête de Kara, nerveuse, baisse la tête en direction de Lena et une partie de la confiance de SuperGirl infecte ses yeux lorsqu'elle tient le regard de Lena.

 **-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sûre de toute ma vie** , dit Kara profondément.

Lena peut sentir les papillons envahir son estomac par un tourbillon d'excitation, alors que l'excitation s'accumule dans son bas-ventre.

Lena hoche la tête, brisant légèrement leur connexion et Kara baisse les yeux, retirant sa main de Lena pour la regarder à travers ses cils.

 **-Si tu veux… je suis prête. J'ai organisé avec le DEO afin que nous ne soyons pas interrompus pendant les prochaines 24 heures, Jess a fait de la magie pour te libérer du temps et j'ai des sacs de voyage pour nous en haut. Je sais que c'est un peu présomptueux de ma part, Lee. Ce n'est que notre première fois, tu penses que c'est probablement idiot, mais je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça auparavant, pas avec lui, je n'ai jamais voulu, et je veux que ce soit spécial. Tu ne veux peut-être pas… C'est une idée stupide…** Kara commença à se flageller mentalement, l'embarras affectant ses joues, la rendant honteuse de son désir alors que Lena n'en aurait peut-être pas envie.

- **Ce n'est pas stupide.** Affirma Lena, sa voix soudainement douce et tendre, un ton que les gens ne connaissait pas, ne connaitraient jamais, ne pouvant jamais croire qu'un Luthor puisse parler comme cela. Kara seule fait apparaître cette douceur, cet amour et cette sollicitude chez Lena. N'importe qui d'autre, Lena les aurait dédaignés d'être une jeune fille au cœur tendre qui donne à la notion idéalisée d'amour de l'importante contre l'idée rependu et facile de sexe que proclame les médias… mais pour Kara… avec Kara… Cela prenait de l'importance… de la profondeur. L'idée de sexe était profonde, comme les religieuses de son pensionnat en Irlande le lui avait dit … comme si elles discutaient de faire l'amour. L'idée prend Lena au dépourvu un moment avant que son esprit ne se calme. Oui, c'est ce qu'elle veut, elle ne veut pas de sexe, elle veut faire l'amour… pour la première fois. Kara regarde profondément dans les yeux de Lena, la signature se plissant entre ses sourcils. **Je le veux Kara, je te veux et rien que toi. D'une manière dont je n'ai jamais voulue personne auparavant. Tu as raison, j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles, mais c'est tout. Une transaction physique, un plaisir rapide pour plus se sentir seul, avec des gens qui étaient toujours à la recherche de quelque chose, mon argent, l'influence de ma famille ou l'avantage que mon intelligence pouvait leur donner... Tu es la première personne que je connaisse qui ne veut que moi… et tu es la première personne à qui je veux faire l'amour, la première personne à qui je veuille partager cela comme davantage qu'une transaction.** Expliqua Lena d'une voix tremblante, leurs mains se croisant. **Ce n'est pas une idée stupide, pas du tout.** Murmura finalement Lena.

Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur les joues de Kara et un sourire éclatant déchira son visage.

 **-OK, c'est parfait…** murmura Kara et Lena hocha la tête avec assurance.

Avec des mouvements habiles, les deux femmes attrapèrent leurs serviettes en lin pour se tamponner les yeux et laisser échapper des éclats de rire nerveux.

Sous un air soudain malicieux, Lena sourit à Kara et d'une voix sombre, elle déclara innocemment.

 **-Eh bien, _Mademoiselle_ Danvers, avec nos projets pour les 24 prochaines heures, je vais avoir besoin que vous soyez bien préparée pour qu'il n'y ait pas de distractions... Que tu sois _pleinement_ satisfaite, du moins, sur le plan alimentaire.**

Kara sembla confuse un moment, mais avant de pouvoir demander ce que Lena voulait dire, elle avait fait signe au serveur qui arrivait avec des pas rapides

 **-Prêtes à commander, mesdames ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Si possible, Lena sourit plus largement et lui tendit la main avec une carte de crédit noire.

 **-Oh oui, nous aurons quatre de tout s'il vous plaît.**

Kara haleta. Ses joues se colorèrent.

 **-Leeena !**

Les yeux du serveur s'éteignirent avant qu'il ne puisse cacher sa réaction derrière son masque professionnel.

 **-Quatre… de tout ? Êtes-vous sûre, madame ?** Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

 **-Si possible,** Lena sourit encore plus largement et avec une pointe espiègle. **Oh oui, mettez cela sur ma carte, je pense que nous aurons besoin d'énergie,** dit Lena d'une voix rauque, faisant gémir Kara et laissant échapper un petit rire embarrassé alors même que le serveur attrapa la carte de crédit et sembla s'enfuir jusqu'aux portes de la cuisine où il commença à faire des gestes frénétiques entre leur table et la carte de crédit alors qu'il parlait avec un autre serveur quelque peu choqué.

Lena ressemblait au chat qui avait mangé le canari et elle se détendit confortablement dans le fauteuil en peluche alors qu'elle examinait Kara.

 **-La note du dîner sera pour moi, Kara, mais je suis sûre que tu pourras fournir un… dessert approprié.**

Kara déglutit sournoisement, ressemblant soudain à un lièvre devant un renard, mais ensuite, que ce soit à cause de son personnage SuperGirl ou de quelque courage inexploité, elle sourit timidement.

 **Je ferai de mon mieux, Miss Luthor.**

()()()

La suite et fin arrive dans une semaine. Soit le 19 novembre 2018.

Je vais travailler sur la fin de la traduction d' _Une jour Alien parfait l'une pour l'autre_


	4. Apogée

Alien l'une à l'autre

Auteur : saya4haji

Traductrice : moi

Traduction de _Alien to each other_ de saya4haji

Ceci n'est qu'une humble traduction de la fanfiction de saya4haji. Un grand merci pour me laisser traduire sa fiction.

Je recommande à ceux qui lisent en anglais d'aller voir ses histoires sur le site. Cette histoire a 4 chapitres.

 **()()()**

 **CHAPITRE 4 : L'apogée**

 **()()()**

Le dîner avait été une torture. Cela ne veut pas dire que la nourriture n'était pas délicieuse et présentée comme une œuvre d'art fantasmagorique, mais Kara avait découvert que Lena était diabolique.  
Et oui ! Tous ces avertissements sur l'aspect diabolique des Luthor étaient complètement vrais, il n'y avait aucune autre explication… Parce que Lena Luthor avait fait de leur dîner des préliminaires. _Des préliminaires !_ Dès que la quantité extravagante de nourriture avait été servie, Lena avait semblé se transformer en une sorte de succube tentatrice. Des lèvres rouges pulpeuses, une langue lancinante, des yeux charmeurs et des gémissements de satisfaction entre chaque bouchée ont transformé le simple acte de manger en préliminaires des plus brûlantes. Kara arborait un rougissement impossible et essayait vaillamment de se concentrer sur la merveilleuse nourriture que Lena avait commandée.

Cependant, même avec des mets aussi extravagants que merveilleux, Kara était distraite et, à cause du petit air bizarre des lèvres de Lena, Kara ne pouvait que deviner que Lena savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait.

Kara faillit laisser tomber sa cuillère alors que Lena laissait échapper un gémissement particulièrement fort alors qu'elle suçait la dernière cuillerée de sa crème glacée à la framboise noire Capannari. Lena se détendit dans son siège, la cuillère prise entre ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses, une petite tache de glace coincée dans le coin de sa bouche et ses yeux fermés avec satisfaction.

Kara jeta un coup d'œil nerveux au cas où quelqu'un aurait compris le petit manège de Lena, mais l'ambiance calme du restaurant était inchangée. Un léger rire ramena l'attention de Kara sur Lena qui la regardait à travers des yeux mi-clos alors qu'elle remettait sa cuillère dans son bol et souriait d'un air suffisant.

 **-Tu aimes ton dessert, Kara ?** Demanda Lena avec un rire réprimé.

C'est seulement à ce moment-là que Kara réalisa que sa cuillère s'était arrêtée à mi-chemin de sa bouche et que la glace fondante était retombée dans le bol.

- **Zut !** S'exclama Kara avant de plonger pour sauver maladroitement le reste de la glace. C'était une glace délicieuse et décadente, et dans des circonstances normales, Kara aurait pris le temps de se régaler avec ce merveilleux dessert, mais pour une fois, Kara avait autre chose en tête.

 **-Tu as terminé ?** Demanda Lena avec une innocence absolue.

 **-Euh, euh, oui ?** Dit Kara avec hésitation, vacillant légèrement dans son siège.

 **-As-tu envie d'un thé ou d'un café, Kara ... ou as-tu d'autres projets pour moi** **?** Demanda Lena alors que le coin de sa bouche se levait et qu'elle soulevait ce foutu sourcil parfait bien consciente de l'inutilité de sa question.

Kara rougit et son esprit s'emballa. Elles savaient toutes les deux comment cette nuit allait se passer, mais comme d'habitude, Lena laissait Kara gérer la vitesse des événements. Si elle voulait gagner du temps encore un peu, Lena la laisserait faire : elles resteraient assises ici à boire du café et discuteraient de sujets parfaitement banaux tout en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un retard temporaire. Lena aurait d'ailleurs plus de temps pour taquiner Kara… par Rao si elles apportaient des petites bouchées sucrées avec le café et Lena les mangeaient de la même manière sensuelle qu'elle l'avait fait avec tout le repas, et alors Kara pensait qu'elle pourrait réellement exploser.

Faisant preuve de courage et essayant de paraître calme, Kara répondit.

 **-On pourrait aller vérifier notre chambre ?**

Lena examina Kara et le moment venu, le prédateur sexuel et le bourreau sensuel qu'elle s'était amusée à être laissa place à la vraie Lena. Ses yeux se remplirent de chaleur et d'inquiétude.  
 **-Seulement si c'est ce que tu veux vraiment, Kara.** Dit Lena en se penchant à l'autre bout de la table, évitant la pléthore d'assiettes vides pour enlacer leur main.

Kara sourit et serra la main de sa petite amie.

 **-Eh bien, après cette performance tout au long du dîner, tu as de la chance que je ne te jette pas sur mon épaule pour nous faire voler jusqu'à notre chambre,** déclara Kara en jouant avec ses lunettes de sa main libre.

Lena laissa échapper un petit rire haletant, puis ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement avant de tendre l'autre main pour bercer complètement la main de Kara dans les siennes.

 **-Je suis désolée, je suppose… eh bien, je suis un peu nerveuse et je retombais dans de vieilles habitudes : le masque de séduction. Tu sais, n'est-ce-pas, que les Luthor ne montre pas leur vulnérabilité ?** Dit Lena avec un haussement d'épaules volontaire et un léger rougissement sur les joues alors qu'elle jetait des regards hésitants de leurs mains entrelacées aux yeux de Kara.

Kara sourit doucement et commença à frotter de petits motifs dans le dos des mains de Lena.  
 **-Je te veux Lena, toi pas le masque. Au cas où cela t'aurait échappé, je t'ai plutôt attiré ici, tu m'as d'ors et déjà. Il n'y a pas besoin de jeux, de manipulation**. Lui rappela doucement Kara.

Lena sourit avec douceur à Kara alors même qu'elle avait du mal à la comprendre. L'idée que Kara la désirait vraiment, que Kara n'allait pas changer d'avis. « Que Kara la désire » était illogique pour son brillant esprit. Lena était inconsciemment revenue à de vieilles habitudes, attirer, piéger, séduire afin de pouvoir garder Kara ici, afin que cette nuit puisse se passer avant que Kara ne réalise son erreur, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte qu'elle était trop bien pour un Luthor. Lena soupira doucement et tenta de repousser toutes les voix qui la faisaient douter d'elle et qui ressemblaient étrangement à sa mère. Kara avait raison, elle n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant, avec Kara elle pouvait être elle-même. Kara était tombée amoureuse de la vraie Lena et non de l'un de ses masques.

Lena ne pouvait pas trouver les mots pour s'excuser ou s'expliquer, alors elle a simplement énoncé la vérité qu'elle savait indiscutablement.

 **-Je t'aime Kara.**

Kara sourit comme si elle recevait un seau de bâtons de canette et tira doucement la main de Lena alors qu'elle se levait.

Lena se leva et contourna la table pour se tenir avec Kara. Kara leva les mains jointes et laissa tomber un doux baiser presque respectueux sur le dos de la main de Lena.

 **-Si tu veux bien me suivre, Lee-Lee ?** Demanda Kara.

La question semblait avoir une très grande importance, une importance que Lena ne pouvait pas comprendre, quelque chose de caché derrière ces yeux bleus arctiques que Lena ne comprendrait jamais, mais sans hésiter, elle répondit.

 **-Toujours Kara.**

Kara sourit doucement et, reliant son bras à Lena, elle la tira doucement en direction du hall de l'hôtel puis en direction des ascenseurs.

Lena suivit facilement le rythme de Kara, son bras sûr et chaud mêlé au sien. Leur silence confortable commença à s'alourdir lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et que Kara appuya sur un bouton qui les fit monter vers leur chambre.

La tension et l'anticipation se sont intensifiées chez Lena et elle sait que Kara peut entendre son cœur s'accélérer.

L'ascenseur sonnait à l'un des étages supérieurs et Kara conduisit Lena à l'une des portes situées au bout du couloir. Une carte-clé apparut dans la main de Kara et avant de l'agiter pour déverrouiller la porte, Kara regarda à nouveau profondément dans les yeux de Lena, lui donnant encore une chance de refuser, de s'éloigner. Lena n'offrit qu'un petit sourire et un signe de tête à peine perceptible en réponse. Kara glissa la carte par-dessus la porte et d'un léger clic la porte s'ouvrit.

Kara se recula légèrement et Lena se glissa dans la pièce mais fut arrêtée par la vue.

De faibles lumières étaient allumées et les étoiles, la lune et la lumière de la ville à l'extérieur éclairaient un grand ensemble de fenêtres à gauche donnant une vue époustouflante sur la ville. Pourtant, ce n'est pas cela qui fit se figer Lena, ce ne fut pas non plus l'élégant mobilier de la suite, une table à manger, un petit coin salon, un bureau et une décoration exquise dans les tons crème, rouge et or. Non, ce qui a ancré Lena à cet endroit, c'est le lit immense qui semblait sinistrement doux et dominait le centre de la pièce. Déjà, les draps étaient baissés et une série de pétales de rose rouge sang menait de la porte au pied du lit. Un support avec une bouteille de champagne et des chocolats bien frais était posé sur le côté.

C'était la quintessence du romantique et évidemment préparée par Kara à l'avance. Une scène d'un film humain romantique qu'elle avait envie de recréer. L'idiotie romantique. Lena sentit les larmes couler dans ses yeux et un doux sourire se poser sur son visage.

Kara se tenait derrière Lena et ferma la porte puis alla encercler Lena par derrière. Sa hauteur supplémentaire lui permettait de poser son menton sur l'épaule de Lena et de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

 **-C'est peut-être un peu cliché mais je voulais que ce soit spécial…**

Lena a coupé l'explication hésitante de Kara alors qu'elle se retournait dans les bras de son amour et se leva pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Après un moment, Lena s'écarta délibérément et jeta un coup d'œil à la passion de Kara.

 **-C'est parfait, tu es parfaite** , murmura Lena d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

Kara sourit doucement et se pencha en avant pour planter des baisers lents et doux sur les lèvres de Lena.

Lena dégusta la sensation de Kara, si douce et soyeuse.

Lena était toujours étonnée de voir à quel point une personne aussi indestructible pouvait être aussi douce. Lena gémit du fond de sa gorge et la frustration désormais courante de devoir respirer tandis que Kara, avec son maudit larynx extraterrestre, s'appuyait tout simplement plus bas sur le cou de Lena alors qu'elle avait le souffle coupé, puis reprenait son souffle.

Au début, cela avait gêné Lena que Kara puisse lui tirer de tels sons. Lena avait l'habitude de pouvoir contrôler ses réactions, de les intérioriser, mais Kara semblait briser tout son contrôle.

De plus, le silence presque total de Kara alors qu'elle s'embrassait à cause de son larynx séparé, à l'exception pour ses petits gémissements nasaux, avait rendu Lena encore plus consciente d'elle-même. Kara avait avoué qu'elle était contente que Lena apprécie ses baisers et ses caresses au point de faire du bruit, elle trouvait les sons rassurants du fait qu'elle ne faisait pas de mal à Lena. Ils ont aidé à ancrer Kara dans le moment, à la rassurer et à apprendre à se contrôler. C'est cette timide assurance qui avait finalement banni la dernière réserve de Lena.

Lena prit une bouffée d'air lorsque Kara la poussa plus en arrière, marchant sur le chemin de pétales de rose jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent le bord du lit. Lena ne s'est pas laissée tomber, parce que, malgré son désir convulsif, la raison revenait. Lena poussa légèrement et immédiatement Kara recula.

 **-Désolé, étais-je en train d'aller trop vite, je pensais…** Kara commença à marmonner alors qu'elle considérait la résistance de Lena comme un signe de refus.

Lena l'embrassa pour arrêter le babillage extraterrestre évident de Kara avant que cela ne tue complètement l'ambiance.

 **-Mais non… Tout va bien… mais j'aimerais que cela continue et ce sera le cas, mais je voudrais, si ça ne te dérange pas, prendre une douche d'abord et mettre quelque chose de plus confortable. Je suis au bureau depuis 7 heures du matin et j'aimerais être propre avant… de procéder.**

Lena lutta contre l'envie de rougir avec le contrôle impitoyable des Luthor. Kara avait expliqué à quel point son goût et son odeur étaient sensibles et depuis que Lena avait toujours fait très attention de rester absolument impeccable avant de passer du temps avec Kara. L'alien avait naturellement pris conscience de ce comportement et la conversation embarrassante qui s'ensuivit sur le fait que Kara _préférait_ l'odeur _naturelle_ de Lena aux savons et aux parfums, avait quelque peu atténué l'obsession de Lena. Cependant, pour leur première fois au moins, Lena ne voulait pas sentir ni _goûter_ le bureau après avoir passé une journée de travail acharné.

Kara rougit légèrement, semblant porter de l'attention pour la première fois aux vêtements de travail de Lena.

 **-Oh bien sûr, j'avais oublié. Désolé, j'ai réussi à avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant de venir te chercher au travail, je n'avais pas pensé à ça, j'aurais dû prévoir un peu de temps pour que tu changes et…**

Lena fit de nouveau taire Kara avec un baiser.

 **-C'est bon, ne t'inquiète pas, Kara. Donne-moi juste vingt minutes pour me doucher. Tu as le sac de voyage ?**

Kara se perdit un instant dans la pièce et revint avec un petit sac de voyage noir à la main.

Lena sourit doucement et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

En traînant sur une pensée à la porte, Lena regarda par-dessus son épaule.

 **-Kara ?**

Kara maintenant assise sur le bord du lit se mordit la lèvre et regarda Lena.

 **-Oui ?**

 **-Veux-tu te joindre à moi ?** Demanda Lena avec hésitation.

Même à travers la pièce, Lena pouvait voir les pupilles de Kara se dilater un grand coup et ses mains se serrer fort contre le bord du lit alors qu'elle respirait brusquement.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Kara sembla se battre contre elle-même. Son corps se balança d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle laissait échapper une bouffée d'air qui ébouriffa légèrement les pétales de roses sur le sol.

 **-Euh, peut-être une autre fois, après… quand…** Bafouilla Kara.

Lena sourit doucement, elle avait pensé que c'était peut-être un pas de trop pour le contrôle de Kara, mais au moins elle voulait faire cette offre. Peut-être un jour bientôt.

 **-C'est bon, Kara. Je comprends. Pas de pression. Je laisserai la porte ouverte si tu changes d'avis** , répondit Lena.

 **-Merci,** soupira Kara de soulagement. **Je euh, je vais me mettre à l'aise pendant que tu prends ta douche,** dit Kara en tripotant ses lunettes.

 **-Oui, fais donc ça…** répondit Lena en entrant dans la salle de bain.

La chambre était luxueuse, avec du marbre blanc et des détails noirs. Une douche et une baignoire conçues pour deux personnes. Lena devait absolument faire venir Kara un jour dans cette baignoire.

Lena parcourut rapidement le sac de voyage et découvrit les gels de douche et les shampoings sans parfum qu'elle utilisait depuis qu'elle sortait avec Kara.

Se déshabillant et entrant dans la puissante douche, Lena procéda rapidement à ses ablutions, heureuse d'avoir été chez son esthéticienne personnelle un jour auparavant et d'avoir été rasée et cirée de près.

En sortant de la douche, Lena s'essuya rapidement avec sa serviette et peigna ses cheveux, les laissant humides alors qu'elle filait à nouveau vers le sac de voyage. Il y avait un changement de vêtements pour le lendemain matin mais le vêtement de nuit que Kara lui avait apporté était plutôt… ordinaire…

Lena aurait bien voulu être au courant pour ce soir… Elle aurait fait en sorte de porter la lingerie la plus sexy qu'elle possédait. La pauvre Kara avait dû prendre les premières choses dans ses tiroirs, qui semblaient être un soutien-gorge et une culotte dépareillés dans un argent plutôt terne, ainsi que la longue chemise de nuit en coton doux que Lena avait volée à Kara. Confortable mais pas du tout sexy et séduisant.

Lena pinça les lèvres. Ça n'allait pas le faire pour la première fois… Un sourire malicieux monta aux lèvres de Lena. De toute façon, elles avaient prévu d'être nues, non ?

En se vérifiant une fois de plus dans le miroir, Lena prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte.

Kara était de dos et était en train de verser un verre de champagne. Kara s'était changée et portait maintenant une chemise de nuit noire et soyeuse qui effleurait le haut de ses cuisses dorées. La longueur des longues jambes colorées sur le tissu attira instantanément l'œil de Lena. Lena voulut se plaindre. Il semblerait que Kara lui ait pris la lingerie la plus non-romantique pour ce soir, mais elle était allée s'acheter elle-même de nouveaux déshabillés alléchants. C'est terriblement injuste. Lena sourit malicieusement, ne se sentant plus coupable de sortir nue. La question était si ou ce que portait Kara sous ce morceau de soie noire délicieusement maigre.

Kara se retourna à ce moment-là et aperçut Lena se profiler à la lumière de la salle de bain, toute nue devant elle, le verre dans sa main glissa rapidement de la plus forte emprise au monde pour projeter du champagne sur le sol et rouler sous le lit.

 **-Qu'est-ce que ... tu… !** Essaya de parler Kara, un puissant rougissement se propageant sur son visage et disparaissant dans son cou sous cette robe de soie fragile.

Les pupilles de Kara se sont totalement dilatées et elle resta bouche bée comme un poisson avant que sa bouche ne se referme brusquement et qu'elle inspire brusquement. Kara examina Lena comme un prédateur, la fille timide disparaissant un instant alors que ses yeux erraient sur sa petite amie.

Lena se réjouit de son effet et de l'attention que Kara lui portait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kara voyait Lena nue, mais c'était comme si chaque fois était la première. Lena était si merveilleusement belle, comme si une statue de marbre s'animait, ses cheveux mouillés coulaient derrière elle dans une cascade luxueuse. Les seins de Lena étaient généreux et surmontés de tétons rose sombre qui retenaient l'attention dans la nudité fraîche de la pièce. Sa taille effilée mène à des cuisses magnifiques et à des jambes toniques. Niché entre elles, il y avait une petite tache de cheveux noirs et bouclés qui était soigneusement taillée et luisante, avec l'eau de la douche ou l'excitation ? Kara était désespérée à découvrir.

 **-Magnifique.** Murmura Kara avec révérence.

Lena sourit, ses lèvres naturellement rouges se transformant en un sourire sexy qui la faisait paraître plus jeune mais non moins érotique.

Lena s'avança comme une chasseuse à l'expérience séculaire, avançant sur sa proie, et Kara, la fille d'acier, sentit les poils sur sa nuque se soulever d'anticipation. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que Lena se rapprochait. Et pourtant, Kara était figée, hypnotisée par la beauté de Lena, les gouttelettes d'eau qui la parcouraient nue.

Lena tendit la main vers le ruban noir noué de la robe de soie de Kara et quand aucune protestation ne s'ensuivit, elle tira doucement sur eux. La robe s'ouvrit et révéla une vue à couper le souffle.

Le cœur de Lena s'emballa et elle aspira l'air avec un sifflement entre les dents. Avant que Lena puisse dire consciemment à son corps "non", sa main droite s'était glissée en avant pour frôler les abdos fermes de Kara et pour caresser ses modestes seins qui étaient comme une offrande des dieux dans ce soutien-gorge en dentelle noire et bleu océan. Le devant des bonnets était composé de dentelle noire complexe qui ne dissimulait pas les mamelons durs de Kara. La soie bleu océan enroulée autour des côtés laissait la place à la dentelle noire au milieu qui plongeait dans un triangle qui traînait sous la poitrine de Kara comme pour indiquer les sous-vêtements alléchants qui n'étaient pas plus de deux lanières de tissu bleu océan qui maintenaient un petit triangle de dentelle sur l'endroit le plus intime de Kara. Un endroit qui semblait déjà luire de besoin et qui commençait à développer un renflement définitif sous la forme d'un petit bouton rouge, le début de son ovipositeur en forme masculine qui se frayait un chemin.

La main droite de Lena empoigna la poitrine de Kara et glissa délicieusement sur son mamelon. Kara rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un gémissement rare à la stimulation. Lena, toujours opportuniste, profita de ce moment pour s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds pour ravir le cou exposé présenté avec des baisers humides et avec un pincement au ras des dents, tout en massant le sein de Kara, avant de finalement plonger dans la main gauche en avant entre ses jambes pour envelopper le sexe de Kara.

 **-Besoin de toi,** Lena haleta presque dans la gorge de Kara entre deux baisers alors que sa main commençait à faire des cercles appuyés entre les jambes de Kara sur la dentelle soyeuse.

Kara gémit à nouveau et dans un mouvement de force et de vitesse digne de son alter ego, Kara s'empara de Lena et la jeta sur le lit, couvrant son corps avec le sien.

Les tables avaient tourné et Kara fut soudain celle qui ravageait Lena. Ses mains partout, caressant les flancs de Lena, le haut de ses cuisses, ses seins. Un moment, une main tenait brutalement les cheveux de Lena alors que Kara pilla la bouche de Lena. Un instant plus tard, Lena jouait avec le mamelon du sein droit de Kara pendant que cette dernière suçait à sa poitrine.

Les sensations étaient trop rapides et Lena n'était pas une personne passive, jamais. Elle plia sa jambe gauche de sorte que sa cuisse se frotte entre les jambes de Kara et Kara avec un gémissement et des mouvements non coordonnés de novice déplaça sa propre cuisse entre les deux celles de Lena. Lena pouvait se sentir mouillée de manière embarrassante contre la cuisse de Kara, mais était trop absorbée par les sensations l'inondant, l'enroulement enflammé qui l'enveloppait, la sensation de dentelle qui frôlait sa propre cuisse, les lèvres de Kara sur sa poitrine, ses mains… Lena gémit et releva la tête de Kara par les cheveux, sans douceur, heureuse qu'elle soit indestructible et de pouvoir verrouiller ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Le baiser était presque volcanique alors que Lena et Kara se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Les mouvements de Lena commençaient à devenir frénétiques quand elle le sentit, sentit Kara ralentir, son corps devenir plus rigide et ses mouvements plus mécaniques. Lena se maudit elle-même, son égoïsme luthorien. Elle l'avait encore fait. Devenir obsédée par son propre plaisir et rater les besoins de Kara. Lena se recula et aperçut le visage de Kara, la ride adorable entre ses yeux montrant qu'elle se concentrait, se battait contre elle-même, absorbée par trop de sensations trop rapidement.

 **-Kara, Kara…** Lena murmura alors qu'elle ralentissait ses hanches et se reculait pour attraper les yeux de Kara, ses mains prenant son visage en coupe. **Parle-moi.**

Kara prit une inspiration et laissa tomber sa tête dans le cou de Lena, marmonnant.

 **-Désolé, c'est ... mon corps essaye de ... a besoin de…**

Lena lutta contre le voile de convoitise et le besoin que son corps lui criait de sentir réellement Kara contre elle. Lena poussa Kara vers le haut et elle obéit en tendant ses coudes et aussitôt, Lena put voir le problème. Kara était excitée mais son ovipositeur n'était pas encore complètement étendu, Kara semblait se battre contre son corps. Un instant, Lena hésita, pensant que Kara ne la voulait pas, avait peur, mais elle se souvenait de leurs expériences, de leurs discussions. Kara savait que Lena acceptait cette partie d'elle. L'intellect de génie de Lena réussit finalement à assembler le tout en voyant la dentelle qui s'effaçait contre le début de l'ovipositeur. Lena en aurait presque ri. Kara avait peur de déchirer la lingerie.

Avec un sourire diabolique, Lena s'interposa et d'un seul coup sec, enleva le devant du sous-vêtement avec un son puissant et déchirant de légères coutures qui cédaient.

Kara poussa un cri aigu.

 **-Lena ! Elle coutait super chère…**

 **-Putain, je suis riche, je t'en achèterai d'autres…** Dit Lena d'une voix enrouée avec une bonne dose d'arrogance. Kara gémit devant le rare juron de la Luthor, qui était une personnage si politiquement correcte en tant normal, et plongea pour un autre baiser.

Lena était heureuse de sentir le fort renflement de Kara se former complètement contre sa cuisse, le poids prudent et humide rappelant la chaleur qui s'enroulait autour de son cœur et les fourmillements dans ses membres. En effleurant ses hanches, la jambe de Lena se posa contre Kara et l'ovipositeur s'ouvrit en un large morceau de chair rouge et humide qui était sa forme féminine.

Lena embrassa Kara, leur langue se caressant et s'explorant avant que Lena ne recule pour baisser la tête et se frotter la langue contre le mamelon recouvert de dentelle. La dentelle se grattait contre la langue de Lena alors qu'elle léchait et suçait. Kara se cambra dans son contact, ses mains agrippant sa tête avec force et ses yeux se fermant pour se concentrer sur la sensation. Kara s'avança contre la cuisse de Lena, entraînant sa propre cuisse contre le sexe de Lena et causant de magnifiques frictions qui provoquèrent une vague de plaisir pour l'humaine. Lena tendit la main pour caresser la peau aplatie de Kara et les tentacules translucides rapprochaient ses doigts de son entrée.

Avant que les doigts de Lena puissent entrer, Kara attrapa sa main et la retira.

 **-Je ne peux pas contrôler ces muscles-là, les spasmes pourraient…,** essaya Kara d'expliquer malgré son plaisir grandissant. Lena comprit alors qu'elle se concentrait sur Kara. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était de se faire écraser les doigts par les murs super puissants du centre de Kara, qui gâcheraient certainement l'atmosphère. Lena nota silencieusement au fond de son esprit de voir si un strapon en titane était envisageable, elle était déterminée à baiser Kara d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Lena réorienta ses mains pour caresser Kara et l'embrassa avec abandon alors qu'elles se frottaient l'une contre l'autre. Lena gémit et Kara laissa échapper un grognement **« Putain, Rao ! »** Entre les mouvements. En entendant l'insulte, la perte de contrôle de la part du « phare du Bien » qu'était Kara fit s'enflammer Lena, elle le faisait, elle, Lena Luthor défaisait la femme la plus forte sur terre, la réduisant à des blasphèmes et à des gémissements comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Une petite voix dans l'esprit de Lena se mit à rire : _Va te faire foutre Lex, j'ai réduit un Super à supplier et à gémir._

Lena se reconcentra et tâtonna dans le dos de Kara pour essayer de libérer ses seins parfaits afin de pouvoir y accorder toute son attention. Avec un mouvement échappé, le soutien-gorge se dégagea et fut écarté. Lena alternait entre les petits seins de Kara, massant et suçant, embrassant, mordillant, les laissant avec sa langue.

Les poussées de Kara deviennent frénétiques et Lena put voir des étincelles de couleur se former derrière ses paupières tandis que ses muscles se tendaient, puis Kara gémissait en poussant des gouttelettes en avant, frôlant presque douloureusement la cuisse de Lena, un fluide chaud et granuleux s'étendant sur la cuisse de Lena et elle jouit aussi en grognant. La poitrine de Kara, ses muscles se contractant alors que le plaisir suprême et la douleur exquise envahissait son système. C'était comme si un feu d'artifice ou des fourmis de feu avaient envahi son cerveau de génie, il n'y avait que du plaisir et la lourde sensation d'une Kara à bout de souffle s'effondrant presque au-dessus d'elle avant de se rattraper partiellement, de peur que ses muscles et ses os plus denses écrasent Lena.

Lena s'accrochait à Kara comme si sa vie en dépendait alors que les chocs électriques, reste de son fantastique orgasme, provoquaient la tension et le relâchement de ses muscles.

Lena haleta, luttant pour trouver des mots après ce qui semblait être une éternité.

 **-C'était… c'était…**

 **-Incroyable, incandescent ?** Kara haletait

Lena voulait se moquer de à son ton, se réjouir de ses prouesses, mais ça avait été dit avec tant de crainte que Lena resta silencieuse. Le corps de Kara tremblait et quand Lena leva les yeux, elle put voir des larmes couler lentement du coin de ses yeux.

Lena paniqua un instant, aussi absurde que l'idée était qu'elle avait la panique momentanée d'avoir blessé la jeune fille d'acier dans son besoin frénétique.

Lena poussa doucement et Kara, comme si rien ne pesait, roula sur le côté. Lena se releva pour bercer Kara contre sa poitrine.

 **-Shh mon amour, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?** Demanda Lena paniquée alors qu'elle tenait Kara plus fermement pour essayer de diminuer les secousses musclées qui déchiraient le corps de son amour.

 **-Non, c'est…** Kara balbutia riant à moitié, pleurant à moitié. **Cela n'a jamais été comme ça, c'est écrasant, je ne me suis jamais sentie… jamais vraiment ressentie…**

Lena, si possible, serra Kara dans ses bras encore plus alors qu'elle comprenait enfin ce qu'elle essayait de transmettre avec ses mots en vrac. Kara lui avait raconté dans leurs nombreuses conversations intimes la complexité de la sexualité kryptonienne, sur le fait qu'elle avait été avec Mon-El pour ressentir quelque chose que les humains considéraient comme essentiel pour leurs êtres, et pourtant Kara avait admis qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie ce que les autres lui avaient décrit, n'avait jamais ressenti de véritable excitation ou de besoin jusqu'à Lena, et n'avait donc jamais eu d'orgasme.

Une petite partie de Lena voulait se sentir fière de dire que c'était elle qui avait donné cela à Kara, l'avait défaite, lui avait fait sentir ce qu'aucun autre ne pouvait faire, pourtant cela semblait si terriblement maigre quand elle tenait la chose la plus précieuse pour elle entre ses bras. La vulnérabilité que Kara lui montre, son honnêteté et le don de sa passion. Lena berça Kara à travers les restes de son orgasme, lui murmurant son amour, lui susurrant que le sentiment accablant, l'épuisement dans ses muscles et l'adrénaline passeraient.

Peu à peu, Kara se calma et reposa paisiblement dans les bras de Lena.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Kara ouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un long soupir avant de s'étirer langoureusement contre son amoureuse. La première chose qui attira son attention était la giclée qu'elle avait laissée sur la cuisse de Lena qui était encore sur Lena et qui coulait un peu sur les draps. Kara ne put s'empêcher de rougir, mais tenta vaillamment de réprimer le petit frisson de possession primordiale qu'elle ressentit à cette vue. Lena lui était précieuse, une belle personne, pas une possession à marquer.

 **-Oh, bon sang, j'ai besoin de te nettoyer, je suis désolée…** Kara commença à marmonner.  
Lena ouvrit les yeux et se moqua de l'innocence de Kara avant de la resserrer pour empêcher son amante de s'échapper.

 **-Détends-toi Kara. Ça ne me dérange pas. En fait, je suis sûre que ta propre cuisse est aussi… peinte.** Rigola Lena.

Lena ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder de plus près le sperme sur sa jambe, la première fois qu'elle le voyait de Kara. Il y en avait moins et il était plus pâle que les hommes et semblait nettement plus granuleux quand il séchait sur sa cuisse.

Voyant Kara jeter un coup d'œil sur ses propres cuisses qui étaient recouvertes de sa propre moiteur et de sa légèreté agitée, Lena étira son bras gauche et attrapa le soutien-gorge abandonné de Kara. Elle essuya d'un geste rapide sa propre cuisse et passe le vêtement en ruine à Kara. Un léger coup de menton pour indiquer que Kara devrait suivre son exemple.

 **-Je vais t'acheter un nouvel ensemble, ou une douzaine. De toute façon, la culotte est abîmée.** Lena dit avec un sourire arrogant et un regard sur la dentelle déchirée et la culotte bleu océan qui pendent sur les hanches de Kara par un simple lambeau.

Kara rougit et grogna, mais prit le soutien-gorge et s'essuya la cuisse avant d'utiliser un rien de super force pour retirer la culotte en ruine et la jeter au sol.

 **-Je ne savais pas que tout était si compliqué** , dit innocemment Kara. Pendant un moment, Lena veut demander comment c'était avec Mon-El mais elle réfléchit ensuite à la question et décida de ne pas gâcher le moment et elle se détendit dans le lit, berçant Kara dans ses bras.

Kara jeta un coup d'œil à Lena depuis le coussin de ses seins et la sécurité de ses bras.

 **-Merci,** murmura Kara.

Lena laissa échapper un rire étonné et embrassa le bout du nez de Kara.

 **-Je pense que je devrais être celle qui te remercie, nous n'avons même pas encore pris part à l'événement principal et tu m'as fait sentir comme si j'étais en train de mourir de plaisir.**  
Kara rougit légèrement sous les éloges de Lena et se baissa contre les bras de sa petite amie. **-Tu as vraiment aimé ?** Demanda Kara dans un petit murmure que Lena avait seulement réussi à entendre.

Lena fronça les sourcils devant l'hésitation de la voix de Kara, mais son intelligence revenant de sa folie post orgasmique rassembla bientôt les pièces du puzzle. C'était la première expérience sexuelle de Kara avec une femme. C'était la première fois qu'elle désirait réellement quelqu'un avec qui elle couchait, et elle sait que Lena a déjà couché avec beaucoup de gens. Pendant un bref instant, Lena regretta les escapades sexuelles creuses de sa jeunesse, sa légèreté face à tout cela, à l'époque, mais rejeta la pensée aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Ce n'est qu'avec cette expérience qu'elle a pu répondre aux besoins de Kara. De plus, elle est humaine, pas kryptonienne, et elle ne donnait pas d'importance au sexe comme ils le faisaient.

Lena roula sur Kara en un seul mouvement rapide, Kara la saisissant avec une emprise douce qui lui assurait de ne pas se blesser. Lena se pencha et embrassa Kara doucement, lentement.

 **-Je t'aime Kara Zor-El, et ça… c'était le meilleur moment de ma vie. Pas seulement parce que tu es bonne au lit…** déclara Lena avec un sourire narquois alors que Kara rougissait, **mais parce que c'est avec toi ! La femme que j'aime. Je ne voulais pas que du sexe, je voulais faire l'amour.**  
Lena caressa la joue de Kara, sa propre timidité disparue et les voix intimidantes et prenantes de sa tête qui lui disaient de ne jamais partager ses émotions ni de montrer sa vulnérabilité étaient pour une fois silencieuse ici avec Kara.

Kara sourit et embrassa à nouveau Lena, prenant ses mains dans l'une des siennes. L'étreinte l'empêchant de se retirer mais assez molle pour ne pas blesser Lena. La main libre de Kara se posa soudainement sur son corps, caressant son dos, ses flancs puis ses seins doucement. Le toucher était aussi léger qu'une plume, comme si Lena était en verre fragile. Lena s'était toujours émerveillée de voir à quel point Kara pouvait être si douce, comment celle qui déchirerait l'acier avec ses propres mains pouvait toucher Lena comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers.

De façon inattendue, Lena sentit quelque chose se cogner contre une de ses fesses alors qu'elle était à la merci de Kara et que ses mains étaient coincées entre celles de son amante.

Lena haleta et se retourna, réalisant d'où venait cette nouvelle pression.

 **-Encore ... déjà ?** Demanda Lena, légèrement choquée, les sourcils froncés.

Kara rougit adorablement et sembla se tortiller lorsqu'elle leva les yeux sur une Lena d'un air naïf.

 **-Une période réfractaire extraterrestre ?**

Lena éclata de rire et libéra ses mains de Kara avec un léger mouvement avant de glisser sur son corps, embrassant une traînée du cou de Kara à ses petits seins troublés et à ses abdos dorés.  
Kara sembla comprendre les intentions de Lena alors que ses mains commençaient à lui caresser les cuisses et que Lena s'approchait.

Kara s'assit sur ses coudes et attrapa soudainement Lena par le coude et arrêta son mouvement.  
 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Kara presque paniquée, ses pupilles largement dilatées et sa poitrine tremblante avec une respiration haletante.

Lena fit un sourire provocant à Kara.

 **-Quelque chose dont je rêve depuis quelque temps, Kara Zor-El.**

Kara frissonna mais retenait toujours Lena.

 **-Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je ne m'attendrais jamais à ce que tu…** Kara commença à bafouiller…  
Lena sourit plus doucement.

 **-Je te l'ai dit Kara, je te veux de toutes les manières possibles. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas que je te touche comme ça ?** Demanda Lena en jetant un coup d'œil à la chair palpitante de Kara, le cylindre de chair effilé saillant qui dépassait peut-être de 7 pouces de la fente nette du vagin de Kara. Elle était de couleur chair, brillante humide et avec des veines délicates.

Lena se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres et Kara essaya d'avaler sa gorge soudainement sèche.  
 **-Et si je te faisais mal, Lee-Lee? Personne n'a jamais…** commença Kara mais elle fut coupée alors que Lena leva la main et l'embrassa.

 **-Crois-moi Kara. Si cela devient trop, tu peux me dire d'arrêter,** déclara Lena.

Kara sembla déchirée un instant, mais après avoir examiné les yeux de Lena, elle acquiesça légèrement.

 **-Mais si je te blesse, si je te pousse ou si je tiens trop fort, tu dois me dire tout de suite… ou me frapper, tout ce qu'il faut pour me faire arrêter. Promets-moi, Lena ?** Dit Kara avec acharnement.  
Lena fronça les sourcils à l'idée de frapper Kara, même si elle ne pourrait jamais la blesser. Le tourbillon de nerfs, de désir et d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Kara fit hocher la tête de Lena.

Personne n'avait jamais placé le bonheur et le confort de Lena avant les siens, Lena aimait encore plus Kara à ce moment-là.

Avec un autre baiser doux, Lena se traîna jusqu'à faire face à l'ovipositeur de Kara. Elles avaient vraiment besoin de trouver un nom que Lena pourrait dire et un nom sexy de préférence.

Lena se souvint de la première fois qu'elle avait vu cette partie de Kara et avec un sourire diabolique, elle expira délibérément. Kara gémit et se laissa tomber sur le lit, un bras surde ses yeux. Le cylindre de chair frémit et oscilla dans les airs, de légères ondulations le long du bord trahissant le mouvement des tentacules translucides à l'intérieur.

Lena se baissa et passa un coup de langue timide dans l'ouverture. Kara se crispa et un autre gémissement doux fut émis. Kara était extrêmement chaude et avait un goût légèrement salé avec une version plus musquée de son propre parfum, un goût qui restait sur la langue. Subtilement doux et frais, mais plus lourd.

Lena posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Kara et avança. Décidant que le goût était agréable en bouche et que Kara semblait tenir bon, Lena enroula sa bouche autour du membre et poussa la tête vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que la chaleur de Kara soit absorbée par sa bouche et sa gorge.  
Kara devint rigide et sa respiration devint laborieuse, un long et unique gémissement.

 **-Guhhhh, putain.** Jura Kara. Lena sourit et resta immobile, permettant à Kara de s'habituer à la sensation. Quand la respiration de Kara commença à se calmer, Lena décida d'agir, commençant à sucer doucement la chair dans sa bouche et à bouger sa tête d'avant en arrière ce qui produisait des sons doux et humides. Kara gémit à nouveau. **Oh putain, Lena, cette sensation… ça fait tellement du bien… ta bouche… Mmmm… C'est tellement bon…** Kara haletait de plus en plus.

Puisque c'était visiblement des encouragements, Lena commença à accélérer son mouvement et, tirant en arrière, elle glissait la langue dans l'ouverture de la chair de Kara, sentant les tentacules tremblants s'accélérer et essayant de saisir le bord de sa langue alors qu'elle sillonnait.  
Tandis que Lena repoussait toute la longueur de son corps, Kara jura et se redressa sur les coudes. Elle aperçut pour la première fois Lena la sucer. Les yeux verts trouvèrent du bleu, la faim et le désir jaillissant entre eux. La bouche de Kara s'ouvrit dans un « **oh** » silencieux à la vue érotique de Lena Luthor, la femme la plus puissante de Central City agenouiller entre ses jambes, ses lèvres rouges et roses enroulées autour de sa chair.

Sans une pensée consciente, Kara se retrouva complètement assise et ses mains serpentant dans les cheveux de Lena, sans la tenir ni la pousser, mais simplement s'y reposer, sentant sa tête se soulever et retomber sur sa peau.

Lena accéléra légèrement alors qu'elle sentait les mains de Kara s'enlacer dans ses cheveux et rompre le contact avec ses yeux. Lena ajouta une petite torsion de la bouche et un coup de langue quand elle se retirait, tétant avec plus de force maintenant.

Kara ne peut s'empêcher de bouger ses hanches remuant très doucement pour s'aligner sur les mouvements de Lena, en faisant des va-et-vient, si prudents pour ne pas perdre le contrôle ou pousser trop fort. Il y a un léger bruit de déchirure lorsque Kara retira une main des cheveux de Lena pour se caler derrière elle et ses mains sur les draps du lit, déchirant les draps dans un spasme incontrôlé.

Bientôt, la respiration de Kara se fit courte et difficile, elle gémissait en flux continu. Elle ferma les yeux.

 **-Lena ... Lee ... Je pense que je vais…**

Kara essaya d'exercer une pression subtile sur la tête de Lena pour la tirer vers l'arrière mais Lena n'avait pas du tout la même idée. Elle suça plus fort et poussa sa bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'affleurent à l'origine de l'ovipositeur, la fente nette de Kara. Les mains de Lena bougèrent simultanément dans de douces caresses sur les cuisses de Kara et l'une remonta le corps de Kara pour toucher un mamelon sensible.

Kara sembla s'étendre dans la bouche de Lena, le cylindre de chair voulant se déployer mais le spasme se referma plus étroitement. Distinctement, Lena pensa que Kara devait exercer un contrôle sur son membre et heureusement car si Kara n'avait pas empêché son membre de prendre une forme femelle, Lena aurait pu s'étouffer. Le cylindre devient de plus en plus rigide, puis, avec un cri d'effort, comme si Kara soulevait un avion, elle monta ses hanches dans poussée à demi avortée et le membre s'étira encore un peu plus. Lena s'étrangla un peu en essayant de prendre la longueur de Kara dans sa gorge et la présence soudaine des petits tentacules en plus du membre principal quand il libéra la semence de Kara.

Kara s'écroula sur le lit et avec un bruit sourd, Lena se retira alors que l'ovipositeur de Kara se ramollit et se rétracta dans sa fente, les tentacules se rétractant aussi et disparaissant comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.

Kara était à bout de souffle, quelque chose que Lena n'avait jamais vue auparavant et si Kara disposait d'un système homéostatique extraterrestre moins bien réglé, Lena était sûre que Kara serait en sueur.

Lena remonta le corps de Kara, puis elle s'allonge à côté de son amoureuse alors que cette dernière tentait de redescendre de son orgasme. Les tremblements de Kara étaient moindres cette fois-ci, mais ses muscles semblaient crispés, comme si elle essayait de surmonter des spasmes de plaisir accablants. Elle avait peur de bouger, avait peur de se dégourdir brutalement et de nuire au partenaire très humain dans son lit. Lena se désola brièvement du fait que Kara contrôle tellement ses réactions, mais pour une première fois, le prix était moindre et la lampe rouge sur laquelle elle travaillait pouvait permettre des expérimentations enthousiastes et incontrôlées à l'avenir, mais pour leur première fois, Kara avait besoin de savoir qu'elle pouvait être elle-même avec Lena et ne pas la blesser. Qu'elles pouvaient avoir des relations sexuelles spontanées où Kara peut se contrôler.

Lentement, si lentement, le corps de Kara se contracta et sa respiration commença à ralentir. Lena travaille sur la raideur de sa mâchoire et laisse sa mémoire de génie analyser chaque réaction de Kara, ce qu'elle a aimé, ce qu'elle pourrait faire de _plus_ à l'avenir et la mémorisation de tous les gémissements respiratoires qu'elle avait obtenus de son amante.

 **-Tu… Tu as avalé…** essaya de dire Kara entre un souffle d'air lent et une rougeur brûlante.

Lena sourit langoureusement mais, voyant le soupçon d'inquiétude dans les yeux de Kara, elle caressa le visage de son amante, remettant ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

 **-J'ai eu une conversation assez longue et inconfortable avec Alex un après-midi. Je voulais discuter de l'efficacité biologique du vaccin Depo par rapport à la pilule pour gamètes extraterrestres avec quelqu'un qui savait de quoi il parlait. Inutile de dire que Maggie a bien ri alors que ta sœur et moi étions très mal à l'aise. Dieu bénisse Maggie, au moins sa blague sur les fluides extraterrestres a incité ta sœur à me dire qu'aucune de tes… excrétions ne me ferait de mal s'il y avait ingestion… de quelque manière que ce soit.**

Lena blanchit légèrement au souvenir de l'inconfortable conversation. Kara sembla mortifiée pour son comportement mais ensuite un doux regard s'empara de ses traits alors qu'elle pensait à la volonté de son amant de faire face à sa B.A.M.F de sœur (Acronyme of Bad-Ass Mother Fucker) juste pour qu'elles soient en sécurité et préparés. Si possible, Kara tomba encore plus amoureuse de Lena Luthor à ce moment-là également, sa pensée et son courage dépassant ceux de tous les autres sur cette petite planète.

Kara roula sur le côté et, sans préambule, entraîna Lena plutôt choquée dans un baiser échauffé. Kara gémit, goûtant peut-être un petit reste d'elle-même dans la bouche de Lena alors que sa langue dominait et pillait la bouche de sa compagne. Lena se retrouva enfoncée dans le matelas et Kara traîna des baisers le long de son cou et de sa clavicule, parce que Kara savait à quel point ce la distrayait Lena.

Lena prend conscience que Kara marmonnait et lui murmurait entre deux baisers. _"Si belle" "Je t'aime" "Ma Lena" "Ma Douce"_ et un mélange de phrases en kryptonnien qui s'échappait des lèvres de Kara. Avant que Lena puisse demander ce qu'ils voulaient dire, elle était distraite par une caresse très délibérée entre les boucles entre ses jambes.

Lena inspira et Kara la regarda pour vérifier que tout allait bien. En réponse, Lena couina, **s'il te plaît !** Lena se rendit soudain compte du besoin intense qui brûlait entre ses jambes alors qu'elle rencontrait la main de Kara.

Kara embrasse Lena profondément, puis ses merveilleux doigts forts caressent la vulve de Lena avec de légers coups, taquinant son ouverture avec des chuchotements nus du bout des doigts et des touchers légers presque accidentels sur son clitoris.

Lena gémit et s'écrasa contre la main d'acier. Lena sentit Kara sourire contre sa bouche et réalisa soudain que la soi-disante Kara, timide et naïve, la taquinait exprès.

Malgré ça, Lena était encore plus excitée car tout le sang semble fuir son estomac et ses extrémités et se précipiter à son cœur.

Lena gémit à nouveau mais refusa de mendier, c'est un Luthor après tout et ainsi, parce que en amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis, Lena laissa sa propre main tomber sur la fente de Kara et caresser la peau sans poil. Kara inspira et Lena sourit aussi.

Le défi assombrit les yeux de Kara. Soudain, une pression se fait sentir sur le clitoris de Lena, des cercles tourbillonnants avec des pressions montantes et descendantes suivis par des coups taquinant sur son entrée, plongeant de plus en plus pour attirer davantage d'humidité sur son clitoris.

Lena gémit et rencontra Kara avec des mouvements de hanches, mais augmenta également ses propres attouchements alors qu'elle caressait Kara et fut bientôt récompensée par son ovipositeur qui s'allongeait encore.

Période réfractaire alien en effet.

Lena s'empara de la chair et lui donna une pression pas vraiment douce qui aurait paralysé la plupart des hommes, mais laissa Kara trembler de besoin. L'ovipositeur se déploya et soudain, là où il y a un cylindre de chair, se trouve une feuille de chair rouge et plate, humide et brillante, avec des tentacules enroulés qui se tordent dans les doigts de Lena alors qu'elle caressait la surface de la nouvelle forme et passa doucement ses doigts depuis le bout jusqu'à l'ouverture d'où proviennent les tentacules et l'ovipositeur.

Kara, pour ne pas être en reste, accéléra ses propres gestes et soudain, sans prévenir, elle enfonce deux doigts dans l'ouverture de Lena jusqu'à la jointure. Ses doigts, inflexibles, furent saisis par des murs puissants et flottants. Lena laissa échapper un cri de plaisir avorté. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de Kara, se soulevant contre son amant alors qu'elle abandonna sa propre caresse sachant qu'elle ne pouvait plus se concentrer assez sur autre chose que les doigts de Kara et qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire de même avec Kara de peur que des murs trop puissants lui écrasent les doigts dans un spasme du muscle. Kara n'était pas en reste, découvrait Lena et commençait à entrer et sortir, ajoutant une petite quantité de vibration à ses poussées grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Lena perdit tout contrôle, ses mains s'éloignant de Kara et elle se courbait à cause du plaisir que son amante lui procurait.

 **-Plus fort,** cria Lena. Un instant, Kara n'obéit pas, prise au dépourvu et hésitante, mais voyant l'état complètement défait de son amante sous elle, elle augmenta sa vitesse et avança avec plus de pression et au bout de quelques instants, ajouta un troisième doigt.

Kara n'avait pas besoin de pauses, ses muscles extra-terrestres ne connaissaient ni fatigue ni effort, elle établit un rythme punitif qui ne faiblit pas. Lena attrapa Kara, mordant son cou et ses épaules pour étouffer les hurlements de plaisir, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans le dos de Kara, ne servant qu'à la réveiller davantage et à la faire accélérer.

Lena était couverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sa respiration était laborieuse entre deux gémissements de plaisir et avec un dernier coup et une incurvation de ces doigts puissants sur un point rugueux qui semble faire s'évanouir Lena, Kara fit jouir Léna. Les ténèbres empiétèrent sur la vision de Lena qui obtint sa libération. Lena avait l'impression que ses membres étaient en feu, ils ne répondaient plus, et son centre n'en pouvait plus de se contracter de plaisir et son ventre était comme un volcan en éruption.

Kara regarda Lena se défaire, flottant légèrement au-dessus de son amante pour mieux voir tout en restant dans ses bras, ses doigts toujours enfouis en elle et Kara avait l'impression que si elle avait été humaine, ses doigts auraient été broyé par les murs de son amante.

Kara était très fière. Elle avait fait ça. Elle avait chamboulé, bouleversé la reine de glace qu'était Lena Luthor.

Lena haleta et se tortilla lorsque la sensation revint à ses membres et que les spasmes s'atténuèrent. Elle gémit alors que Kara retirait ses doigts de son centre. Lena gémit à la perte.

Elle revint à elle-même pour voir son amante flottant dans ses bras légèrement au-dessus d'elle, aucun de son poids réconfortant sur elle. Lena tenta de ramener Kara paresseuse sur elle mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Lena essaya de secouer le brouillard de son cerveau et de se concentrer sur Kara. Son amante la regardait avec crainte mais aussi avec une faim indéniable.

Lena baissa les yeux sur l'entrejambe de son amoureuse et vit son ovipositeur se recroqueviller dans la forme masculine et ses muscles se contracter. Avec une crainte choquée, Lena réalisa que Kara était prête encore et qu'elle voulait Lena, la voulait d'une manière primordiale qu'elle n'avait jamais vue venant l'héroïne aux cheveux blonds.

Kara flottait raide au-dessus d'elle, prenant ainsi la forme épuisée de Lena. Lean s'émerveilla de la facilité avec laquelle Kara montrait à Lena, une Luthor, son aliénité, flottant négligemment au-dessus d'elle.

Lena sentit les douleurs profondes dans son corps et la fatigue de deux merveilleux orgasmes et d'une journée de travail. Cependant, elle était une Luthor et ne voulait pas reculer devant un tel défi.

Avec un sourire arrogant et un sourcil levé, Lena demanda.

 **-Tu vois quelque chose que tu veux ?**

Les yeux de Kara passèrent sur Lena et se posèrent à nouveau sur ses lèvres, un petit miaulement de besoin s'échappant de ses lèvres.

 **-Je te veux ... mais tu es fatiguée, je ne veux pas te faire de mal Lena… Je…** Kara caressa le visage de Lena et tenta de sortir de ses bras.

Lena ne la laissa pas finir.

 **-Je te veux aussi Kara et je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. Tu me dois toujours cet événement principal après tout** , se moqua doucement Lena.

Les yeux de Kara devinrent à moitié fermés et Lena trembla intérieurement un instant.

 **-Es-tu sûre Lena ?** Demanda Kara.

Cela semblait être une menace autant qu'une question. Lena savait cependant que si elle disait non, alors Kara s'enroulerait autour d'elle et elles dormiraient. Mais Lena n'avait pas l'intention de laisser sa petite amie insatisfaite pour leur première nuit, pas après le temps qu'il avait fallu pour arriver ici.

 **-Je te veux Kara-Zor-El Danvers,** dit Lena.

La gravité semblait perdre de son pouvoir sur Kara et son poids se brisa sur Lena alors qu'elle plongeait pour l'embrasser, le désir de Kara presque frénétique et grognant par le nez échappant à la Kryptonnienne habituellement si silencieuse.

Les mains de Kara caressaient les côtés de Lena. Elle embrassa Lena et se mordilla les lèvres. Lena se pencha dans les baisers alors même qu'elles se pressaient entre la barrière plaisir et celle de la douleur.

Kara s'installa contre Lena et sa peau trop sensible frissonnait et brûlait.

Kara se recula alors que Lena gémissait, ses yeux se fermant et ses mains se pressant dans le matelas des deux côtés de la tête de Lena. Un léger bruit de déchirure de tissu retentit et Lena se retourna pour voir le bout des doigts de Kara déchirer les draps et se presser dans le matelas. Elle devrait payer pour cela et le couvrir.

Le rythme cardiaque de Lena s'accéléra, un frisson de peur lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale avant qu'elle ne puisse la réprimer. C'était ce que craignait Kara : une perte de contrôle et une petite voix ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Lex qui murmurait qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à la force de l'alien. Lena secoua ce moment d'hésitation et se leva pour caresser la mâchoire crispée de Kara.

Les yeux de Kara s'ouvrirent, l'inquiétude rampant sur son front.

 **-Kara, respire, parle-moi,** murmura Lena au héros sous tension.

Kara prit une profonde inspiration et gémit au goût, le parfum même de Lena dans les airs, son musc, l'épaisse excitation dans l'air recouvrant la langue de Kara.

 **-Je ne peux pas le contrôler, je veux… je te veux, Lena… mais moi, j'ai peur… je me sens hors de contrôle. Je pense que je pourrais te faire mal…** haleta Kara.

Lena interrompit Kara avant que Kara ne se perde dans ses inquiétudes.

 **-Hé, hé bébé… Chut, ça va aller. Écoute ma voix, écoute mon cœur.**

Kara respira lentement, accordant son audition au rythme rapide du cœur de Lena.

 **-Maintenant, tu vas te mettre sur le dos et je vais gérer le rythme… Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi cette fois-ci,** murmura Lena d'une voix rauque.

Kara regarda avec confiance dans les yeux émeraude rassurants de Lean et avec le plus grand soin, elle agrippa vaguement ses poignets avant de les faire rouler dans un roulement lent et contrôlé qui laissait Lena à cheval sur Kara.

 **-Bonne fille,** louangea Lena avec un sourire nostalgique et son sourcil leva avec amusement alors que Kara semblait frissonner d'excitation à l'appellation. Lena fit à nouveau une note mentale pour réutiliser et peut-être approfondir la question… mais plus tard…  
Lena se pencha en avant et embrassa Kara profondément avant de se retirer et de se frotter contre la longueur de Kara.

Kara gémit et sans plus tarder, Lena se releva en abaissant les abdos durs de Kara et en avançant sur la pointe des pieds.

Lena utilisa sa main gauche pour aligner Kara avec son ouverture.

Kara agrippa les cuisses de Lena et les yeux fermés tandis que Lena avançait et enveloppait Kara dans la chaleur de son fourreau.

 **-Puuuutaaaaiiiinnn…** jura Kara en grinçant des dents et essayant désespérément de rester immobile et de ne pas commencer à se faufiler dans Lena. Ses mains massaient les cuisses de Lena de manière rythmée pour tenter de dissiper sa tension.

Le visage de Lena était plissé alors qu'elle essayait désespérément de s'adapter à la longueur de Kara, se sentant étirée par la longueur de sept pouces, la circonférence arrondie du cylindre recouvrant et palpitant de chair humide qui était bien plus chaude que tout ce qui avait jamais été en elle. La subtile ondulation des tentacules à l'intérieur du membre de Kara offrit encore plus de sensations à Lena. La légère brûlure d'être remplie se perdit en une agréable sensation d'étirement et Lena devint lentement insensible.

En rouvrant les yeux, elle baissa les yeux sur Kara, se précipita pour un baiser et commença à se balancer doucement sur sa longueur. D'un geste délibéré et luxueux, Lena se releva et se releva à mi-chemin de Kara, puis s'abaissa jusqu'à s'asseoir à plat ventre contre Kara.  
Kara gémit et commença à suivre lentement le rythme de Lena. Les mains de Kara s'agrippèrent à ses cuisses et Lena utilisa ses mains pour se stabiliser sur Kara.  
Les lentes poussées hésitantes ont rapidement cédé la place à des balancements plus vigoureux et puissants.

Kara était submergée par la sensation d'être complètement entourée par la chaleur de Lena, son humidité et ses murs flottants sur sa peau la plus sensible. Kara gémit et dit des injures en kryptonnien. Elle perdit son aptitude à rester en anglais alors qu'elle se livrait aux attentats tortueux de Lena.

Kara était sûre de mourir heureuse en ce moment, c'était le paradis, c'était pour cela qu'elle était née, c'était pourquoi elle avait voyagé à travers les étoiles, pour être ici, à l'abri entre les cuisses de Lena, buvant dans ses gémissements haletants et regardant le plaisir monter dans ses yeux au point où Lena était aveugle à tout ce qui l'entourait, perdue de sensation.

Les poussées de Lena devenaient de plus en plus fortes mais ses muscles humains étaient fatigués et elle pouvait sentir des crampes se former dans ses mollets.

Kara, sentant ses forces décroissantes, commença à pousser avec plus de force et, en phrases brisées, entre des injures Kryptonniennes, elle déclara.

 **-Si c'est trop, dis-moi d'arrêter.**

Lena gémit et acquiesça aveuglément.

Kara passa la main sous les cuisses de Lena et commença à pousser, Lena se soulevant facilement grâce à sa super force, puis avant que Lena ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sembla que Kara se retirait et la menaçait d'abandon. Lena se rendit vaguement compte que Kara flottait, utilisant ses forces de vol et sa force pour la tenir par les cuisses au-dessus d'elle alors qu'elle l'empalait d'avant en arrière.

Lena était sur le point de jouir, la brûlure du plaisir ardent et dévastateur était presque là. Lena se pencha en avant sur Kara, incapable de supporter son poids et demeurant assise. Un gémissement inarticulé s'échappant de sa bouche.

 **-Si proche… Si…** Lena gémit et fut coupée alors que les doigts habiles de Kara caressaient son clitoris d'une main et lui pinçaient le mamelon gauche avec l'autre. Lena perdit le contrôle et cria son plaisir dans la poitrine de Kara et alors qu'elle jouit, l'ovipositeur de Kara se déploya en elle. Le soudain changement de sensation brûlait, la douleur traversait les murs de Lena alors même que les spasmes agréables de son orgasme flottaient à travers elle. Kara criat son orgasme dans la chambre. Lena était si pleine qu'elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se déchirer, la sensation de brûlure atteignant son point culminant avant que la bouffée de chaleur de Kara, qui éjaculait, apaisa la brûlure et que la sensation unique et nouvelle de ses tentacules caressant chaque partie de tunnel et de son ouverture à son col utérin envoya Lena dans un deuxième orgasme. Lena vit les étoiles alors que le feu semblait traverser ses membres, le plaisir la submergeant.

Les ténèbres se retirèrent et Lena revint à la conscience pour se confronter à la voix inquiète de Kara.

 **-Lena, Lena! Oh Rao, Lena, parle-moi bébé… oh Rao, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait !**

Lena gémit.

 **-Me baiser jusqu'à l'inconscience, il me semble… SuperGirl en effet ! Tais-toi, tu gâches ma redescente…** grommela Lena.

Kara laissa échapper un rire réconforté mais ses yeux continuaient de nager avec inquiétude alors qu'elle regardait la forme désossée de Lena s'effondrer sur sa poitrine.

Lena essaya de se dégager de Kara mais s'effondra avec inélégance sur le côté. Elle gémit quand le membre de Kara s'échappa d'elle et s'enfonça dans son propre corps.  
Kara prit Lena dans ses bras et à la limite de sa conscience elle entendit Kara soupirer.

 **-Je t'aime.**

()()()

Le matin envahit la pièce calme et Lena gémit alors qu'elle se retournait. Lena se sentait exténuée et satisfaite.

Avec des efforts herculéens, Lena se retourna pour voir Kara toujours endormie, face contre le matelas de son lit gigantesque. Une petite flaque de bave se déposant sur l'oreiller près de sa bouche, ses cheveux comme du lin doré s'étendant sur les oreillers. Lena aperçut une Kara endormie nue, son épaule nue brillant au soleil et un soupçon de sien dépassait.

Lena souhaita avoir un appareil photo pour préserver ce moment, ou simplement figer le temps. Ne jamais laisser ce moment se terminer. Jamais Lena Luthor n'avait connu la beauté, le contentement et le bonheur comme en cet instant. Elle savait qu'elle ne le méritait pas, mais bordel, c'était le sien et elle ne lâcherait pas, elle ne lâcherait pas Kara. La force de l'émotion effraya un instant Lena, la détermination de garder Kara, de conserver cet amour qui l'effrayait. Que ne ferait-elle pas pour garder ça ?

Lex pensait seulement connaître l'obsession des Supers… il semble que Lena soit vraiment la sœur de son frère.

Se tournant pour jouer avec les cheveux de Kara, Lena prit en note son corps. Il y avait des douleurs agréables et un rapide coup d'œil au-dessous du drap révéla de petites ecchymoses le long des cuisses où Kara agrippait trop fort. Lena avait eu de plus graves ecchymoses et elle allait devoir faire attention à la façon dont elle les expliquerait à Kara, de peur de la faire s'inquiéter sur sa maîtrise de sa force, ce qui empêcherait la répétition de performances. Oh oui, il y aurait des répétitions, Lena en était certaine. Il y avait tellement de façons pour Lena de prendre Kara et d'être prise par elle.

La brûlure de douleur à l'intérieur dit à Lena que l'ovipositeur de Kara s'étendrait à la forme féminine en feuille de dentelle, mais il lui faudrait plus de temps pour s'y habituer, mais elle avait des analgésiques sous la main et elle pouvait cacher l'inconfort jusqu'à ce que son corps s'adapte. Le léger gonflement de ses lèvres serait impossible à cacher. Encore une fois, Lena devrait expliquer cela à Kara d'une manière délicate… et peut-être voir une maquilleuse sur les moyens de minimiser l'enflure. Peut-être une autre nuance de rouge à lèvres, une mise en valeur intelligente ?

Lena s'étira et s'enroula autour de Kara. Quoi qu'il advienne, Kara était à elle maintenant et elle ne l'abandonnait pour rien.

* * *

C'est fini. Un commentaire ?  
Je vais tenter de finir de traduire un jour alien parfait... mais j'ai du mal à trouver le temps et la motivation. ^^


End file.
